Harry Potter and Fate's Second Chance
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: When Harry dies in the final battle Fate, Death and Time band together to give Harry a second chance at life. Watch as one event changes everything for the Boy-Who-Lived. Manipulative Dumbledore.
1. Prologue

Fate watched with baited breath as the wizarding world's last hope fell in battle. Voldemort wanted Harry's death as painful as possible, further securing his role as the more powerful wizard. Cruciatus spell after cruciatus spell hit him followed by slicing hex's until one ruptured his heart. Blood poured out of his mouth and his eyes were wide with shock. Harry never expected to die. He was under the assumption that he would win, Dumbledore had told him he would win. Well not in those exact words but still, he was supposed to defeat Voldemort. Screams were heard throughout the castle, the loudest came from Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall and the D.A. All were thinking about how they had failed.

Death shook his head. This isn't how it was supposed to go. Voldemort wasn't supposed to win. Ever since Halloween of 1981 things had been going downhill, he had collected souls far too soon and now he added the young Potter boy. "This can't go on," Death said, watching as Minerva McGonagall joined Harry Potter in death, thanks to Bellatrix Lestrange. Death knew Minerva didn't want to live if Harry died. She couldn't stand it if she failed him as well as Lily and James.

"I thought you would be pleased to collect more souls," Fate commented.

"The souls of the elderly, Death Eaters, Riddle and other evil people yes," Death said. "But not the souls of innocent people killed before their time. Even Minerva McGonagall fell too soon."

"What do you suggest we do?" Time asked.

"Start over," Fate said. "A redo for everyone involved. Lily Evans was never supposed to die and Frank and Alice Longbottom were never supposed to go insane. If Lily was alive they would have been saved and Harry Potter would not have grown up in that home. He would have been stronger and trusted people more and don't get me started on him being friends with the Weasley's."

"Is it possible to start over?" Death questioned. He winced as Hermione Granger, George Weasley and Remus Lupin fell. Contrary to popular belief he didn't enjoy taking the souls of good people.

"It is," Time said. "But only once. If they can't get it right then the wizarding world is doomed." Bill Weasley and Pomona Sprout were the next to go.

"How can we make sure this time is different?" Death asked. Draco Malfoy was the next to fall after he turned his back on Voldemort. His one act of bravery cost him his life. "What is to stop Lily and James from making the same mistakes?"

"I will remove Albus Dumbledore's compulsion," Fate announced. Time and Death gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Death demanded.

"Haven't you wondered why Lily and James Potter never raised their wands to Voldemort?" Fate asked, surprised by her companions. "Lily and James were fighters yet they didn't fight Voldemort."

"They were under the Fidelius charm," Time said, not believing Dumbledore would do something like that. "They thought they were safe."

"They also knew there was a spy close to them," Death said, he was starting to see Fate's point. "Even if they thought they were safe Lily and James would have made sure they could protect their son. James always had a plan B."

Time was thoughtful for a minute before he realized Fate and Death spoke the truth. "When?" Fate asked, after everyone had a chance to think about what she told them. "When shall we do this?"

"After the battle," Death answered. "I want to see how many others die, how many will be saved in the new world."

The three entities watched the battle in silence. Cheers were heard as Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix Lestrange but they were silenced once again as Voldemort killed Molly in anger at the death of his second in command. "How much more of this do we have to see?" Fate asked. The deaths of innocent children weighed heavily on her heart.

When Neville Longbottom went down in battle Death was certain all hope for the light side was gone. Not that he had much hope before. "No more," he whispered. "The light has no hope now."

Time nodded taking that as her cue to get to work. She closed her eyes and concentrated and the scene before them faded away.

October 31, 1981

"James, stop doing that," Lily Potter yelled at her husband. Though she was yelling she couldn't hide her amused look as she watched James chasing their one year old son, Harry, on his toy broomstick.

"But Lils," James said pouting. "Harry likes when I chase him. He is going to be an amazing Quidditch player."

"It's almost Harry's bedtime," Lily reminded James. "If you keep this up he won't go to sleep."

James pulled little Harry off his broom and cradled him gently. "Mama," Harry said reaching towards Lily.

Lily took Harry out of James' arms. "How is my beautiful baby boy?" she cooed.

"I am doing fine," James joked. "Though I am a little hungry."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You know where the kitchen is," she said, laughing as James practically ran to the kitchen. Lily followed James with baby Harry squirming in her arms. "With the amount of food you eat, along with Sirius and Remus, it is a good thing you are so wealthy."

"We," James corrected automatically, pulling his head out of the refrigerator and going to the microwave. Their home was full of muggle objects because Lily and James wanted Harry to grow up in both worlds. It had taken Lily months to teach James how to use the appliances and not burn the food. "We are wealthy. The money is yours too love. Have you ever thought about getting the necessary qualifications to work? I know you wanted to be a Healer before we graduated."

"I thought about it," Lily said, getting Harry a cookie. "I think I will but I want to wait until Harry is a little older, maybe even wait until he goes to Hogwarts. Besides there is nothing I can do while we are hiding." James felt guilty. "James it's not your fault. If you want to blame something blame that damn prophecy."

After Harry finished his cookie Lily took him upstairs to get him ready for bed. She sat him in his crib along with his stuffed stag, a gift from James, his stuffed dog, a gift from Sirius, and his stuffed wolf, a gift from Remus. Peter never bought any presents for Harry, something Lily understood because he didn't have much money however Remus was in worse shape, money wise then Peter and at least a third of Harry's presents were from Remus. Lily was at the stairs, heading to the kitchen to clean up the dishes, when she heard banging and glass shattering.

"Lily," James yelled panicked. "Take Harry and run! It's him!"

Lily's heart fell. Lord Voldemort was here for their son. The front door flew open and Lily froze. She wanted to help James yet she had to get Harry out of there. She felt that if she went to one she was betraying the other. Finally she decided on her son because he needed her the most and Voldemort wanted him. She hoped if she could get Harry out of there then Voldemort would leave James alone. It was a foolish thought but it made her feel better. "Join me James Potter and you will live," Voldemort said coolly.

"Never," James said firmly. He would never join the bastard, even if he wasn't targeting his son.

Lily ran and grabbed her wand from the bedroom and started packing up as much of their stuff as she could in the short amount of time. James was going to give them as much time as he could. Curses were thrown and James managed to block a killing curse. Lily packed Harry's stuff, enough to get them through a couple of days, and went to his crib. She lifted him out and tried to Disapparate but the Dark Lord had warded their house.

She cursed and tried to come up with something to do, anything to do. Moments later she heard the worst words a wife could ever here, "Avada Kedavra," Voldemort said and James Potter fell.

Lily knelt down next to the crib. "Harry Mama loves you. Dada loves you," she said as tears fell down her face. There was nothing she could do but she would go down fighting. She would protect her son to the death. "Harry, be safe, be strong." The stairs creaked as Voldemort made his way to Harry's bedroom.

"Out of the way Mudblood," Voldemort said, aiming his wand at Lily.

"No," Lily said, wand trained on Voldemort. Voldemort threw Lily out of the way, hitting her head in the process, before advancing onto the boy. Lily slumped to the ground unconscious.

"With you gone I can take care of the Longbottom boy," Voldemort whispered. His wand was aimed at Harry's head. "Then I will live forever. Avada Kedavra."

Minutes later, possibly longer, Lily woke up. The house was ruined and Harry was crying. The only sign of Voldemort was his robes lying next to the crib. Lily didn't think twice about what she was doing. She grabbed her wand and pulled Harry out of his crib, noticing the small lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "Accio bags," she called, not having time to think about it, before they disapparated.

The bags were levitated off the ground and Lily practically ran to the one place she was sure her son would be safe. She banged on the door, silently begging her friend to open up. "Lily?" Lily's best friend, Alice Longbottom questioned sleepily. "Lily, what happened?"

Tears fell down Lily's face as the death of her husband hit her. There was a cut on the side of her face and Alice was suddenly more alert. "Voldemort," Lily said. "He found us. He must have found Peter and made him tell."

"Come on in," Alice said. "Where is Voldemort now? Tammy!" A house elf popped in. "Take Harry up and put him with Neville. Then bring me and Lily some tea please." The house elf bowed and took the baby from Lily's arms.

"Voldemort is gone," Lily said after she got her tea. "I think. I was knocked out and when I woke up his robes were on the ground and Harry was crying. The house was destroyed."

"What about James?" Alice said quietly. She healed the cut on Lily's head and cleaned the blood off of her.

Tears fell down Lily's face and she shook her head. "He died trying to give me enough time to get Harry and go but I couldn't. Voldemort put up wards to keep us from disapparating. He came upstairs after he killed James and threw me out of the way when I refused to move."

"Peter," Alice said. "Ah shit."

"Alice?" Lily said confused.

"How much do you know about the Fidelius Charm?" Alice asked.

"Not much," Lily confessed.

"Lily the Fidelius Charm is designed so the Secret Keeper has to willingly give away the location," Alice said. Lily's eyes widened in horror and she realized what it meant. Peter had betrayed them. "Why didn't James become Secret Keeper?" Alice was hesitant to ask her question. Frank had brought some things to her attention and she had promised to talk to Lily and James about it. Now it was too late for James.

"Albus said it would be better if someone else was Secret Keeper," Lily answered. "James thought it was strange but he agreed."

"Frank said if we went into hiding he would be Secret Keeper because then there was no way for Voldemort to find us," Alice said. "Frank thought it was strange James wasn't Secret Keeper. I mean you guys knew someone was a spy for Voldemort you just didn't know who. Lily, Frank and I have been talking and we have some concerns about Dumbledore and his methods."

"What kind of concerns?" Lily questioned. She herself had some concerns but she never voiced them because James practically worshipped him.

"Well having Peter as your Secret Keeper was one concern," Alice said. "Albus told us not to go into hiding, almost as if he expected Voldemort to go after Harry and not Neville. I do know Frank doesn't trust him anymore."

Lily jumped up. "I have to get back to Godric's Hollow," she said.

"Lily you can't go back," Alice said, grabbing Lily's arm. "Voldemort's Death Eaters could be there waiting for you to return and what about Harry?"

"Harry will be safe here with you and Neville," Lily said. "And Frank should be back soon unless he is called to investigate our house."

"No way are you going by yourself," Alice said firmly. "I am going with you."

"What about Harry and Neville?" Lily asked. "I need to get back before the Aurors show up. I want to see if anything survived the attack and I want to say goodbye to James."

"I can fire call Minerva to watch them," Alice said, referring to their old Transfiguration Professor and James' godmother. Alice and Lily considered Minerva to be a mother figure and Minerva treated Harry and Neville like her grandsons.

"Oh no," Lily said. "How do I tell Minerva her godson is dead? He was the closest thing she had to a son." Minerva was best friends with James' mom, Dorea Black-Potter, who happened to be Sirius' great aunt, while they were at Hogwarts.

"Lils relax," Alice instructed, holding Lily against her. "Minerva won't blame you and neither will Sirius."

Lily pulled away, her eyes wide in fear. "Call Minerva now," she instructed. Alice looked confused. "If Sirius finds James' body he will snap and go after Peter. We have to stop him."

Alice nodded and went to the fire. Lily stood in the background as Alice hurried through their conversation. Moments later Minerva McGonagall stepped through the fire. Her emerald eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Lily," she said, moving quickly so she could hug her favorite student and honorary daughter. "Is Harry alright?"

Lily nodded. "He has a cut on his forehead. I don't think we will be able to heal it but other than that he is fine," Lily replied. She could barely breathe due to Minerva hugging her so tight. "We need you to watch Harry and Neville while we go back to Godric Hollow."

Minerva pursed her lips. "You are not going back Lily," she said firmly. "I know this is hard but you simply cannot return to that house, not until we know for sure if You-Know-Who is gone."

"He's gone," Lily said confidently. "I need to see if anything survived the damage, like James' wand."

"You're not going to make Harry use James' wand are you?" Alice asked. The Potter's were very wealthy so Alice didn't see any reason for Harry to use his father's wand.

"No of course not," Lily said. "I was hoping to hang it up on the fireplace."

"You are not going," Minerva said again, though she knew trying to make Lily do something was pointless.

"I have to stop Sirius from killing Peter," Lily said quietly. "Harry just lost his father. I will not allow him to lose his godfather too."

Minerva sighed. "Fine," she agreed. "I will watch the boys but you two have one hour. If you are not back by then I will send Dobby to get you."

"Dobby," Lily said alarmed. She had forgotten about their house elf. James had sent him to look after Potter Manor in order to keep him safe. Seconds later a house elf popped in.

"Miss Lily called for Dobby," Dobby said, looking around the house. "Where is Master James and Master Harry?" Dobby loved Harry and James had planned on making Dobby Harry's personal house elf when he was older. James even paid the overenthusiastic house elf when he learned Dobby wanted to buy materials to make clothes. He insisted on making clothes because he didn't want to be freed.

"Voldemort killed James," Lily choked out. "Harry is upstairs with Neville. I need you to stay here with Minerva and help watch over the boys. Come get me and Alice if anything happens."

"Yes Miss Lily," Dobby said bowing.

Minerva hugged the two woman and they went upstairs to kiss their sons. "That scar won't disappear," Alice said checking her nephew in all but blood.

"I know," Lily said. "Everyone is going to know about him. My poor son is never going to have any privacy." They tucked the boys back into bed and left the house, walking down the road to the apparition point. "I hope we get there in time to keep Sirius from doing something stupid."

"You mean stupider?" Alice asked smirking. Lily laughed half-heartedly.

They sped up their pace after they apparated, wanting to get to the house as quickly as they could. "That looks like Sirius," Alice said pointing to a man sitting on the front step of their small house.

"It does," Lily agreed. "Sirius!"

The man looked up and Lily's heart clenched at the haunted look he wore. In his fist was a crinkled piece of parchment. "Lily," he croaked. "Harry is he…"

"Harry is fine," Lily assured him, moving to hug him.

Sirius sighed in relief. "I am so sorry Lily," he said. "I should have been your Secret Keeper. I shouldn't have let Dumbledore talk me into having Peter as Secret Keeper." He growled Peter's name.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here and not hunting down Peter?" Lily questioned.

Sirius held up the parchment. "James, Remus and I enchanted three pieces of parchment when we were in school. It can take thoughts and stick them on the parchment. It's how we passed notes in class without ever getting caught."

Now Lily knew how they managed to plan so many of their pranks. "That still doesn't explain it," she said.

He handed the parchment to Lily and she recognized James' handwriting. "He must have wrote this right before he died but he didn't have time to send it to me. I saw the house was destroyed and I rushed inside. I was going to kill Peter until I saw the parchment sticking out of James' pocket."

Lily's hand trembled as she started to read James' last words.

_Padfoot,_

_I don't have much time. As I get these final words on paper Voldemort is breaking through our final defenses. I just hope they are sent to you in time. I know I am going to die but I pray that I can give Lily enough time to take Harry and run. Padfoot I have a few requests for you before I die._

_First look after Lily and Harry. They need you and you can be the father I never will be to Harry. Tell them I loved them both and this is how I wanted to die, protecting both of them._

_Watch over Remus. He needs you now. You two are the only true Marauder's left and for the love of Merlin make him buy new robes._

_Tell Minerva I am sorry and I loved her like a second mother. Tell her I'm sorry for all the gray hairs I gave her from our time at school. _

_Last do not hunt Peter down. I know you are cursing his name, and mine as well, as you read this but I want a wizard's oath from you Padfoot. Swear on Harry's life and magic that you will not hunt him down. I only ask this because I know if you swear on Harry's life you will never change your mind in the future. You love Harry too much to do that._

_Lily should be getting a notice from Gringotts any day because of my death. Make sure she, Frank and Alice, you, Remus and Minerva go to the will reading. No matter how painful it is._

_I love you Padfoot. You are the brother I never had. Please take care of yourself and tell Lily how sorry I am._

_Prongs_

Lily's tears hit the parchment. "I, Sirius Orion Black, swear on the life and magic of Harry James Potter, that I will not hunt down Peter Pettigrew for his role in the death of James Charlus Potter. So mote it be." A white light surrounded Sirius as he swore the oath James requested.

"You didn't have to do that Sirius," Lily said, wiping away her tears.

"Yes I did," Sirius said. "Otherwise I would be hunting Pettigrew down for what he did." Sirius pulled a bag out of robes. "I found a few things. I didn't look around much but I found some things that survived wreck." He pulled out James' wand, two- way mirror and a couple books.

"Keep the mirror," Lily said. "At least until Harry is old enough to use it responsibly but I want James' wand." Sirius nodded, he expected as much.

"Come on," Alice said grabbing both of their hands. "We need to hurry up before Minerva sends a search party."

"Minerva?" Sirius questioned confused.

"She is watching Harry and Neville," Lily told him. "You should go to Frank and Alice's house. If the Aurors come the first thing they are going to do is try to arrest you and knowing you, you will do something stupid."

Sirius didn't want to go and leave Lily and Alice alone but he did what was suggested. "Alright," he agreed. "I will let Minerva know you two are alright. Send me a message if you need me."

"We may have Dobby come get some things, depending on how much stuff survived," Lily warned him. Sirius nodded and disapparated.

Lily and Alice had their wands out and cast_ Lumos_ before entering the house. Lily fought back tears when she saw the destruction to her house. James' body was in the living room with a blanket over it, Sirius had covered him. "Where do you want to start Lils?" Alice asked, fighting back her own tears.

"Upstairs," Lily said, tearing her eyes away from her husband's body. "Sirius already cleared down here. I doubt there is much left." They trekked to Lily and James' bedroom and while still damaged it seemed to be one of the few places that wasn't badly hurt. "Here are our trunks. Dobby!"

"Yes Miss Lily," Dobby said arriving with a pop.

"Take our trunks to Alice's house please," Lily instructed.

"We should pile the stuff to keep on your bed," Alice said after Dobby left. Lily agreed and started levitating clothes onto the bed, along with photos. They called Dobby back once they went through the room and he took the stuff to the guest room next to the nursery at Alice's house. "Lils, you can stay with us as long as you want."

Lily smiled at her best friend. "Thanks Alice," she said. They went through Harry's room next. Lily grabbed the stuffed animals, clothes and other necessities and sent them to her room.

As they went through the library they noticed someone was in the house. Alice and Lily turned and had their wands pointed at the door. "It is I, Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore said from the doorway, holding his hands up to show he was unarmed.

"What are you doing here Albus?" Lily asked, not lowering her wand. Alice kept her wand raised.

"I heard what happened," he replied. "Though I must say I am surprised you survived."

"Voldemort didn't want to kill me for some reason," Lily said frowning. She reminded herself to talk to Frank and Alice about it later.

"Where is Harry?" Albus asked. He needed the boy.

"He is safe Albus," Alice said, answering for Lily.

"I must insist he goes to your sister's house," Albus said. "He will be safest there."

"I don't think so," Lily said frowning. "He is my son and he will stay with me. Sending him to Petunia would be like signing his death warrant. You can leave now."

Albus could see there was no point in arguing with Lily so he tried a different tactic. "Would you at least allow me to ward the place you now live in?" he asked.

"No thank you," Alice said. "We have made sure Lily's house is perfectly safe." Alice didn't want to mention Lily was living with her.

Dumbledore sighed, defeated and turned and left. He had to find another way to get to the boy. "Why would he want to send us to Tuney?" Lily mumbled confused. "She hates magic."

"He seemed genuinely surprised you survived," Alice noted, tossing books into different piles. "May be he planned on sending Harry to your sister."

Lily stopped what she was doing. "He wouldn't do that, would he? It's in our will that Harry would go to you and Frank, or Minerva, or Sirius or Remus but never Tuney."

"A lot of this Dumbledore does doesn't make sense," Alice reminded her.

Seconds later Dobby popped in. "Miss Lily and Miss Alice needs to get home now. Miss Alice's house is under attack." Lily and Alice stopped in their tracks, their blood running cold.

"Who is attacking?" Alice asked.

"Dobby sees the Lestranges and Crouch Jr.," Dobby said. "You needs to get back now."

"Dobby, listen to me," Lily said quickly. "I want you to take us back and then go to Neville and Harry. If something happens to us I need you to take the boys to Remus or somewhere else they will be safe. Can you do that?" Dobby nodded. "Good let's go."

Dobby apparated them to the front door before apparating himself upstairs where Harry and Neville were. "Stupefy," Lily yelled pointing her wand at Rodolphus Lestrange, husband of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Rodolphus fell down unconscious. "Avada Kedavra," Bellatrix screamed, aiming at Lily. Lily ducked and avoided the curse. "Crucio, Crucio, Crucio." Her spells were wild, not pointed at any particular person but she got lucky and hit Alice. Alice screamed in pain and dropped to the ground.

"Lacero," Lily yelled aiming at Bellatrix's wand arm. Bellatrix dropped her wand in shock and pain.

"Filthy Mudblood," she yelled. "How dare you attack me."

Sirius ran downstairs after hearing Bellatrix. He, along with Frank and Minerva, fought Barty Crouch Jr. and Rabastan Lestrange, killing both of them. "Stupefy," Sirius said calmly, pointing his wand at Bellatrix's back. After she fell Sirius bound her and Rodolphus so they could wait for the Aurors to come. "Are you two alright?" he asked.

They nodded. "How are the boys and Minerva?" Lily asked.

"They are all fine," Sirius assured her. "Frank, Minerva and I fought Barty Crouch Jr. and Rabastan Lestrange. Frank killed Lestrange and Minerva killed Crouch. They are upstairs now. Frank called for backup so the Aurors should be here any minute. Alice we should take you to St. Mungo's."

"I am fine Sirius," Alice said, still shaky from the curse.

Sirius moved over and hugged both women. "You can't stay here anymore," Lily said. "If they found you it's only a matter of time before other Death Eaters come."

"I know," Alice said.

Two days later Lily, Frank and Alice, Minerva, Remus and Sirius were gathered at Gringotts to discuss James' will. Lily had Harry in her arms and Frank had Neville in his arms. As they sat and waited Albus Dumbledore and the Weasley's piled into the room. "What are you all doing here?" Lily demanded.

"James informed me he would be donating money to the Order," Dumbledore said. "I am here to collect the money."

"And them?" Lily asked, glaring at the Weasley's. It was no a secret that Lily didn't like Molly Weasley. The woman constantly berated her parenting methods and made Lily out to be a bad mother. Alice also didn't like her.

"We wanted to support you," Molly said, acting like she didn't notice the glare. "And to offer to help you with Harry."

Ragnok came in a few minutes later. "Are we ready to begin?" he asked, stepping up to the podium. They nodded. "We are here for the reading of James Potter's will." He pulled out the parchment and began to read.

"_I, James Charlus Potter, being of sound mind_," Sirius snorted and Ragnok glared at him for interrupting, "_and body, hereby declare this to be my final will and testament. All other wills before this are considered void._

_Now before I tell everyone what they are getting I have a few things I need to take care of first. One, if I die while I was in hiding with Lily and Harry it should be known that Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper. Two, as my last act as Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter I want it known that we, Lily and I, will never sign a marriage contract with the Weasley's." _Molly glared at Lily as if it were her fault. "_We believe our son should marry for love and not be forced into it._

_Now it's time for the good stuff. First to Remus Lupin, I leave you 1 million galleons, a demand that you buy new clothes, and a lifetime supply of Wolfsbane Potion. The potion is already paid for Moony so you can't return it. Use the money to buy yourself some nice things and find a nice woman."_ Moony's jaw dropped. He could not believe his best friend gave him that much money and a lifetime supply of the potion. The potion was very expensive. He nodded at James' words, promising to follow James' last wishes.

"_To Peter Pettigrew, if he has not betrayed us, I leave 1 million gallons. If he has betrayed us his galleons are to be split in half and given to Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin._

_To my Godmother, and honorary Mother, Minerva McGonagall I leave 1 million galleons and Potter House in Scotland. I know how much you love that place as you spent most of your time with my mother there when you were a student. I also leave you my mother's photo albums which can be found in my vault. _

_To Frank and Alice Longbottom I leave 1 million gallons. Alice I know you will do your best to look after Lily and Frank I hope you can be there for Harry as he grows up. Frank I leave you one of my most prized possessions, my Nimbus 1500." _Frank stared at the goblin in shock. The nimbus was a state of the art broom, he expected James to give it to Sirius not to him.

"_To my Godson, Neville Longbottom, I leave vault 688. In it is 5 thousand galleons and every year another 1 thousand will be added. Use the money to buy whatever you want. I hope you will consider those things gifts from your godfather._

_To my brother in all but name, Sirius Black, I leave 500 thousand galleons, I know you don't want or need the money but I had to leave you something. I also leave to you the Marauder's Map and my invisibility cloak, to use as you see fit. All I ask is you to give them to Harry when you think he can appreciate them. I also leave you the Marauder photo album. All the items can be found in my vault. _

_I have asked the goblins to allow Sirius, Minerva and Frank into my vault to retrieve the items I left them. After the reading is over, if the goblins are agreeable, you will go down to my vault and get those items, they are off to the left in a trunk. Padfoot should be able to guess the password. _

_To my son, Harry James Potter, I leave vault 687. In it is 10,000 galleons and every year another 1 thousand galleons will be added. The total will never be under 10,000. Use this money for things you want son. Zonko products, broomsticks, Quidditch supplies, anything your heart desires. I love you son. _

_To my beautiful wife, Lily Potter nee Evans, I leave everything else. All the Potter gold, artifacts, books, properties, and the title Lady Potter are yours to do with as you please. I am sorry to leave you so soon. You are my life, my everything. I love you so much, you and Harry. Please take care of him and don't let him make the same mistakes I did. _

_This is Prongs signing off._

"Excuse me Master Goblin there must be a mistake," Albus said standing up. "The Order was promised half of the Potter fortune if James was to pass away."

"Yes Mr. Potter warned us this would happen. He said under no circumstances was the Order of the Phoenix to get any money from him. His exact words were, 'it's the Order's bloody fault we are in this mess. If we didn't join we wouldn't have been hunted down. We could have stayed neutral.'"

Molly pulled out a marriage contract and tried to get Lily, who was still holding Harry, to sign it. Sirius got fed up with her bugging Lily and he yanked the contract away and ripped it into pieces. "Harry will never marry your daughter," he growled. "Come on Lils. We need to go to James' vault before we check out the new house."

With those words the make shift family left the room leaving an angry Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Birthday

I haven't decided which house Neville and Harry will go to. I'm debating between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff but would love to know where you would like to see them go.

Naginator- There will be no Lily/ Snape romance because I think it's distrubing and I don't see Lily remarrying.

* * *

10 years later

A lot had changed since Voldemort disappeared ten years ago. Peter Pettigrew still hadn't been caught for betraying the Potters. Sirius and Lily were certain he was using his Animagus abilities to keep him safe. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange were serving a life sentence in Azkaban for their crimes. Harry was dubbed the Boy-Who-Lived and a hero for his defeat of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Not many people in the wizarding world had seen Harry since the defeat.

Lily, Remus, Sirius, Frank, Alice fled with Harry and Neville knowing the remaining Death Eaters were going to want to get ahold of Harry. Frank and Alice shared their suspicions of Dumbledore with Minerva, Remus and Sirius and they all agreed he was up to something and whatever it was it wasn't good for Harry.

Minerva moved into Potter House to be closer to Hogwarts, though she had a room at Sirius and Lily's house. She spent all of her holidays with the Potter's, Longbottom's, Sirius and Remus.

Lily and Harry now lived in their own house with Remus. The house, in a quiet Muggle neighborhood in Surrey, was bigger than the cottage in Godric's Hollow but nowhere near as large as Potter Manor. It was comfortable for both of the Potter's and Remus. Lily and Alice had hired Remus, since he couldn't hold a job anywhere, to tutor Neville and Harry and to babysit the boys when Frank, Alice and Lily had to work. Neville was good at Herbology while Harry was good at Defense. They were both skilled in Potions thanks to Remus and Lily.

Lily had gotten her qualifications and was now a Healer at St. Mungo's along with Alice and Sirius' cousin Andromeda. Sirius stayed at the Aurors office with Frank.

Frank, Alice and Neville moved next door to Lily and Harry after finding their house wasn't safe. The boys had grown up together, becoming as close as Sirius and James had been when they were younger, even participating in pranks once in a while, much to Lily and Alice's dismay. They grew up in both the magical world and the Muggle world, though they spent more time in the Muggle world at least until they got their Hogwarts letters. The parents' reasoning was to protect the kids. The Muggle world was safer for everyone involved. The boys had never set foot in Diagon Alley, and they wouldn't, not until they had to buy school supplies. Lily had spent a lot of time teaching Frank, Alice and Sirius about living as a Muggle. Remus already had practice since the Muggle world accepted him better considering they didn't know about werewolves.

Sirius had bought the house on the other side of Lily so he could be close to his godson and honorary godson. When James died Sirius took it upon himself to treat Neville the same as he treated Harry and became Neville's unofficial godfather. Frank and Alice had thought about making it official but they didn't want to insult James' memory by switching godfathers. Sirius had been in for a big surprise when he found out his favorite cousin Andromeda Black and her seven year old daughter Nymphadora Tonks lived across the street from him. Andromeda's husband Ted was killed in the first war, before James was killed, by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda's older sister. After that day Andromeda vowed to get revenge against her sister and thanks to Sirius was able to take her family name back.

Harry Potter was one excited boy when he woke up at 7am. Today was the day his Mum, Aunt Alice, Grandma Minnie, Padfoot and Moony were going to take him and Neville to the zoo to celebrate their birthdays. Harry's birthday was the thirty first of July while Neville's was the thirtieth of July and they always celebrated together. Some people thought it wasn't fair to the two boys to celebrate together but they liked it. They did everything together and it made them feel like twins.

Harry ran downstairs to find his mother making breakfast for him like she did almost every morning. Some morning Remus would cook, or Alice would cook, or Minerva, sometimes even Harry cooked. He found cooking to be enjoyable and it made him feel good knowing his mother and family appreciated his efforts. Lily, Andromeda and Minerva had taken it upon themselves to teach Harry and Neville to cook since Neville seemed to enjoy it as well and it helped them with preparing potion ingredients. "Morning Harry," Lily said, smiling at her son. She could not get over how fast Harry had grown up. Harry was the exact replica of her deceased husband, except for his eyes. His eyes were hers as well as his personality and temper. Harry sat down in his chair, bouncing in excitement. "Excited are we?" Lily laughed, placing the plate of food, bacon, eggs, fruit and toast, in front of the boy.

"Of course Mum," Harry said grinning. "We are going to the zoo." This would be the first time Neville or Harry had gone to the zoo. When they were younger Alice and Lily tried to take them to the zoo but they were afraid of the noises and animals.

Harry began shoveling food in his mouth. "Slow down Harry," Lily scolded. "I don't want you to choke. When you finish you need to get ready to go. Alice and Neville should be here in an hour or so, same with Padfoot."

"Where is Uncle Remus?" Harry asked, looking around for the werewolf. Both boys were aware of Remus' condition and also knew that he took a potion every month thanks to James. Remus was locked in the basement on the full moon because he felt better knowing he couldn't hurt anyone.

"He had to run an errand," Lily answered, not mentioning Remus waited until the last minute to pick up Harry and Neville's birthday presents. "He will meet us at the zoo with Minerva."

There was a knock at the door while Harry was eating. Lily excused herself to go answer it. "Hey Harry," Andromeda said, walking into the kitchen a few minutes later. "My you have grown a lot since I last saw you."

"Hey Aunt Andy," Harry greeted after swallowing his food. "You saw me yesterday." Andromeda chuckled.

"Happy Birthday," she said, setting a large present on the table for Harry and a smaller present on top of the large box. The smaller box was a gift from Nymphadora, who preferred to go by Tonks or Dora in some cases.

"Today's not my birthday Aunt Andy," Harry reminded her. "It's tomorrow."

Andromeda chuckled. "I know that, however I have to work tomorrow so I brought your present today. Nymphadora asked me to bring her present as well since she has to do homework and she is meeting Charlie Weasley later." Andromeda made a face at the mention of Dora's boyfriend. He was a year older than Nymphadora and while Andromeda didn't have anything against him she didn't particularly like him. Lily made a face, she didn't like the Weasley's.

"Can I open it Mum?" Harry pleaded. "Please," he added to be polite.

"I don't know Harry. Your birthday is not until tomorrow. I think you should wait," Lily teased.

"Please Mum," Harry said again.

"Please Lily," Andromeda said, teasing the younger woman. Both were flashing their puppy dog pout at Lily. Andromeda taught Harry and Neville the pout and not many people could resist it, part of the Black charm.

"Alright," Lily said, holding up her hands in surrender. "Finish eating first." Harry shoved food in his mouth, hurrying so he could open his presents. Lily rolled her eyes at her son. James had done the same thing, when he was excited, up until his death.

"Done," Harry declared proudly, showing his mother his empty plate. Lily and Andromeda laughed and Lily waved her wand, cleaning his plate and putting it back in the cabinet. She knew she was in for it when Dobby found out she cleaned. He had gotten used to the fact that he didn't cook, much, but he didn't want Lily or anyone else in the house to clean.

"Wash your hands," she said. Harry got up and went to the sink and washed his hands before taking a seat at the table.

Once Harry was seated, with his hands in his lap, Andromeda handed him his present from Nymphadora. Harry shook the box, trying to find out what was in it. It didn't work, he heard nothing. "Dora put a silencing charm on it so you couldn't guess what's inside," Andy said chuckling. Harry frowned but unwrapped the paper. He stared curiously at the tin container before lifting the lid.

His eyes widened in delight at what he saw. "Dora got me treacle tart," Harry exclaimed excitedly. He showed his Mum the tin and she stared longingly at the dessert. Treacle tart was her favorite.

Andromeda saw the look Lily had and pulled out another package from her robes. "Dora made treacle tart for you Harry," Andy corrected. "And there was some left over so she wanted you to have it." Andy passed the container to Lily and Lily looked like Christmas had come early.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Lily said hugging the tin. "Remind me to get Dora really nice present this year." Harry shook his head at his mother's actions. Sweets were one of the few things that made her act like a child.

Once Lily settled down Harry opened his other birthday present. He tore off the wrapping paper and stared at the box in confusion. The box had a picture of a remote control car on it. He was confused because he didn't know his aunt Andy knew about Muggle toys and he was confused as to why he got one, if that was what was in the box. "I got one for Neville too," Andromeda explained. "I heard from a woman at the store that boys about your age love to race them in the kitchen or in the backyard. You can't take them to Hogwarts because the magic interferes with electronics but you can play with them here."

Harry got out of his chair and hugged his aunt. "Thank you Aunt Andy," Harry said. A few tears were falling. He always appreciated every gift he got, no matter how small. "Do you want to go to the zoo with us? Mum, Grandma Minnie, Aunt Alice, Uncle Remus and Padfoot are taking us."

"I would love to go," Andy said. "But I have to work. I am covering for your Mum today." Harry's face fell but he understood. "Why don't I go with you when you go to Diagon Alley?" she suggested after seeing his face. "I'll even buy you ice cream." His face lit up.

"Harry, say thank you to Andromeda and go get in the shower," Lily said.

"Thanks Aunt Andy," Harry said, hugging her before running upstairs.

An hour and a half later, Lily, Harry, Alice, Neville and Sirius arrived at the zoo. Remus and Minerva were standing in the front waiting for them. Minerva was pulling at her Muggle clothes, jeans and a blouse, finding them very uncomfortable. "Happy Birthday pup," Sirius said to Harry as Remus said, "Happy Birthday cub," to Neville.

"Happy Birthday boys," Minerva said, hugging her grandsons.

"Thank you," the both said.

"What do you boys want to do first?" Alice asked.

"Can we see the gorillas and tigers?" Harry asked. Neville nodded while Sirius pouted. He wanted to eat. Alice saw him pouting and rolled her eyes.

"We can go see the gorillas and tigers," Alice agreed. "Sirius we can eat after." Sirius' face brightened a bit.

"You are scarier than the tigers," Harry told his grandma as they watched them fight. Sirius, Remus and Alice burst into laughter. Neville smiled but was afraid to laugh. He loved his grandmother but was a bit intimidated by her.

"Harry," Lily scolded, turning red. "You shouldn't say that."

"Wait till you get to Hogwarts pup," Sirius said. "Minnie will be even worse then."

"Don't call me that Sirius," Minerva said. She allowed her grandchildren to call her that but no one else, though she was sure Sirius taught them that.

After an hour Sirius started complaining about being hungry so the group moved to the zoo restaurant. Alice nudged Neville after they ordered their drinks. "Tell them Neville," Alice said.

"I got my Hogwarts letter," he announced grinning. Most first years got their letters on their birthday, depending on when their birthday was. Others got their letters sometime in July before term started.

"Good job mate," Harry said, patting Neville on the back. He was sad he still didn't have his.

"Don't worry Harry," Neville said seeing the look on his face. "You will get yours tomorrow."

"Actually," Minerva said, pulling a shrunken letter out her pocket. She looked around and made sure no one was looking before she waved her wand and re-enlarged it. "I would have brought yours Neville but it was sent before I could grab it."

Harry opened his letter and scanned through it. He knew what it said since everyone had told him. He folded it back up and handed it to his mother. "Do we need to write a response or can we just tell you?" Frank questioned, fully prepared to write to her that evening.

"I spoken response will work just as well," Minerva said.

"Well Harry will be attending Hogwarts," Lily said. "Neville too," Alice added.

After lunch the group headed to the reptile room. They looked at the different lizards but Harry got bored and wandered off towards the snakes. "_Great, another human to watch me_," the snake hissed angrily. Harry jumped in surprise. He knew of magic but he didn't know snakes could talk.

Harry had no idea what possessed him to reply to the snake. "_I'm sorry_," he said.

"_You understand me_?" the snake asked.

"_Yes_," Harry replied. "_Am I not supposed to_?"

"_I've never met a speaker_," the snake confessed.

"Harry," Lily called. Harry turned around and saw all of his family staring at him with their mouths open. "What are you doing honey?"

"He hates when people watch him," Harry said, pointing to the snake.

"_I'm a she_," the snake hissed annoyed.

"_Sorry_," Harry hissed back.

"Harry you are talking to a snake," Sirius said slowly.

"So?" Harry was confused about their reactions.

Lily pulled Harry off to the side, away from the curious Muggles. "Harry talking to snakes isn't a common gift. Most wizards associate it with Dark Wizards. Voldemort has this ability too."

Harry paled at those words. He knew Voldemort killed his father. "I don't want this gift," he said softly.

"Harry," Minerva said, kneeling down in front of the small boy. Alice was explaining to Neville about Harry's gift. "There is nothing wrong with being a Parselmouth. You are still my grandson. I still love you Harry. We all love you."

Lily wrapped her arms around Harry. "She's right son," Lily said. "We all love you but you two," she looked at Neville, "cannot speak about this at Hogwarts. A lot of people are too caught up in their own beliefs and I don't want people judging you."

After the snake incident they decided to head back to Alice's house. Frank was home by the time they arrived. "Hey guys," he said, hugging Neville and Alice first before moving on to the others. "Happy Birthday, Neville, Harry."

"Thanks Dad," Neville said as Harry said, "Thanks Uncle Frank."

"Do you two want to open your presents?" Frank asked. They both nodded eagerly. "Tammy!" The Longbottom family house elf popped in. "Can you bring the boys presents here please?" she nodded and disappeared.

Seconds later she, along with Dobby, returned with a large pile of birthday presents for the boys. Neville and Harry were seated at the couch while the others spread out. Sirius grabbed his presents first and handed them to Neville and Harry. One look was all it took for them to figure out what the presents were. "Nimbus 2000s," they exclaimed excited. Neville wasn't the best on a broom but had gotten better over the years. He was hoping to get good enough to play Quidditch by his second year. Harry was a natural on a broom just like his dad.

"I know you guys can't play for the house team yet but at least when you can you will be ready," Sirius said. They got off the couch and hugged Sirius tightly. Minerva looked positively gleeful at the thought of having them on the Gryffindor team.

Remus got up next and handed each boy a couple packages. Thanks to Lily and Alice, and James' will, Remus was making a decent amount of money now and could afford to spoil the boys. Neville and Harry opened the first present and saw books. Neville got a new book on advanced Herbology while Harry got one on advanced Defense against the Dark Arts, with an introduction to the Dark Arts. "You have to be careful with that book Harry. Don't go testing out the spells without talking to one of us first." Remus also got them some of Honeyduke's best chocolates.

"Thank you Uncle Remus," they said, getting up to hug the werewolf.

From Minerva the boys got some clothes, broomstick service kit (Sirius had told her he was buying them broomsticks), various sweets, brand new Wizard's chess set (emerald for Harry and onyx for Neville) and some Transfiguration books. Lily got Harry a trunk for Hogwarts with charms to keep people out of it as well making it light so he wouldn't have trouble carrying it. His initials, H.J.P., were engraved on it. Alice and Frank got Neville an identical trunk with the initials N.F.L. on it.

Lily got Neville several exotic plants for him to grow in their greenhouse as well as some books on how the plants can be used in different potions. Frank and Alice got Harry a potions kit with books to go with it. The potions kit was more advanced than the one they would use their first year at Hogwarts but they were certain Harry would have no issues using it and Lily was there to supervise him.

"We are going to take you two to Diagon Alley next week to get your things for Hogwarts," Lily told the boys. "Alice, Frank and I have agreed to let you pick out one more present while you are there."

"Thanks Mum," Harry said hugging Lily. Neville thanked his parents and hugged them.

Lily called Dobby to take Harry's present's home while Alice had Tammy take Neville's presents upstairs. After a nice family dinner the boys went to bed happy.


	3. Diagon Alley

Someone mentioned meeting how they didn't meet the Dursley's at the zoo. They went on Dudley's birthday in June so in July they had no reason to go there. Lily and Harry and the Dursley's will run into each other though.

* * *

A week later, Lily, Alice, Harry, Neville, Andromeda and Nymphadora were getting ready to go to Diagon Alley. Minerva wanted to go but was busy taking a Muggleborn student to get supplies.

"Do you have your list?" Lily asked Harry. She knew what first years needed but she was nervous. This was the first time Harry would be going into the magical world. Thankfully she and Remus came up with a plan to protect Harry.

"Yes Mum," Harry said, pulling it out of his pocket and showing it to Lily. He was so excited to go to Hogwarts he memorized the list.

"Lils," Alice yelled, walking inside of the house with Neville. Andromeda and Dora were right behind her. Dora needed supplies for her last year at Hogwarts and Andromeda wanted to pick up some potions ingredients.

"In the kitchen," Lily yelled back.

"Have you told him yet?" Alice asked, hugging her sister in all but blood.

"Not yet," Lily replied. The others looked confused. "Harry," Lily turned her attention to her son, "you remember what we said about you being famous?" Harry nodded and made a face. He didn't want to be famous. "Well we don't want people to bother you while we are out so Remus and I came up with an idea. While we are in Diagon Alley you are going to go by the last name Evans and I am going to put a glamour on you to hide the scar and chance your hair color to match mine. I will go by Evans too and hopefully people won't realize who I am and in turn who you are."

Harry nodded and Lily waved her wand, turning his hair red to match Lily's and making it short and spiky. Lily changed his eye color to hazel to match James' since everyone knew Harry Potter had emerald green eyes. His scar disappeared and when you looked at him you couldn't tell he was related to James Potter. When she finished Lily took ahold of his arm. Alice grabbed Neville and all of them apparated to the Leaky Calderon.

Lily was visibly nervous as they walked to Gringotts. She had only been to Diagon Alley a few times since James died and was nervous about having Harry here. Between Death Eaters and admirers Harry was not safe as long as people knew who he was.

"Go first Lily," Alice said to her best friend when they got into Gringotts. "We can all go to our vaults together after you get things settled."

The red haired witch cleared her throat when she got to the goblin teller. He looked up and had to hold in a gasp when he realized who was standing in front of him. "Lily Potter," he whispered in surprise. "It's a pleasure to see you again Lady Potter." The Potter's were well liked in Gringotts and Lily had only been to the bank a few times over the last ten years.

"It is a pleasure to see you too Griphook," Lily said smiling at the goblin.

"How can I help you Lady Potter?" Griphook asked, setting aside his papers to give Lily his undivided attention. After all these years he was still surprised she remembered him by name.

"Is there a private room we can speak in? I have my son with me," she added in a whisper, so no one would overhear.

"Of course Lady Potter, follow me," Griphook said leading the group to a small room in the back of the bank. Griphook was hesitant to allow Alice, Neville, Andromeda and Nymphadora into the room but Lily didn't mind them there.

Once they were safely inside the room Lily waved her wand and the glamour fell showing Harry's true self. "What can I do for you Lady Potter?"

"My son and I need to visit our vaults," Lily said. It was the first and most important thing for them to do. Lily was going to take Harry to the trust vault James set up for him and she was certain Alice was going to take Neville to his own vault set up by James. Sirius had started a vault for Dora shortly after they had moved across the street from Andy.

"Would you like to visit both vaults Lady Potter?" Griphook asked. He was the manager of the Potter accounts, as well as the Black, Bones and Abbott accounts, so he knew everything about the vaults of one of the wealthiest wizarding families.

"Yes Griphook," Lily said.

Griphook turned his attention to Alice and Andromeda. "Do you need to visit your vaults as well?" They nodded. "Names?"

"Alice and Neville Longbottom," Alice said while Andromeda said, "Andromeda Black and Nymphadora Tonks." Tonks glared as her mother said her name.

"Will you be visiting both vaults?" he asked both mothers. Alice nodded while Andromeda checked with her daughter first before nodding. "Right this way then."

The group went to Tonks' vault first, vault 764. Neville and Harry planned on staying inside the cart while Dora got her money but Dora called out, "You two can come if you want."

Harry and Neville climbed out of the cart, after looking to their mothers for permission, and walked inside the vault. They gasped at the sight of the piles and piles of gold, silver and bronze coins. They had seen wizarding money of course. Lily, Alice and the others even taught them about it but they had never seen so much. "I'm sure your vaults look similar," Andromeda said chuckling at their awed expressions. "These are trust fund vaults, all money, no valuables."

The boys exchanged excited looks at the thought of having a vault with this much money in it. The boys were careful not to touch anything as Dora scooped up several handfuls of coins and stuck it into a pouch given to her by Andromeda. Andromeda pulled out two more pouches and handed them to Harry and Neville. "Here," she said smiling at them as they looked curiously at the pouches. "Think of this as another birthday present."

"Thank you Aunt Andy," Harry and Neville said. "Aunt Andy," Harry said. "What exactly is this?" He was watching his cousin but Dora's pouch never seemed to fill.

Andromeda chuckled. "It's a very rare and magical pouch," Andromeda explained. "It has charms on it so it's weightless and never fills up. You could millions of Galleons in there and no one would ever know."

The conversation was cut short as Griphook rushed everyone back into the cart before heading to Neville's vault. Harry and Alice went in the vault with him while he scooped up some coins. He ended up with about 100 Galleons when he finished. Alice didn't mind since that meant he wouldn't have to come back until next summer.

Lily got out of the cart and walked with Harry and Neville to Harry's vault that was right next to Neville's. Harry scooped up the same number of Galleons Neville did and they got back into the cart and headed to Andromeda's vault.

An hour later the group of six left Gringotts. Each person had a bag full of Galleons and Harry and Neville were excited to look around. "Mum," Tonks said.

"No Nymphadora," Andromeda said, watching as her daughter's hair turned red. "You will stay with us today. Today is a family day."

"Don't you want to hang out with us Dora?" Neville asked, biting his lip.

Her hair turned brown and she smiled at him. "Of course I do Neville," she said. She had a hard time telling her cousins no.

"Where do you want to go first boys?" Andromeda asked.

Harry and Neville exchanged looks and Lily chuckled. "Andy they have never been here before. It might be a good idea to start at the shops at this end and work our way down." Lily turned to the boys. "If you find a shop you want to go in let us know."

They nodded and the group started walking back down the streets of Diagon Alley. "Can we go in here?" Harry asked pointing to Magical Menagerie, a pet store. Lily nodded and Neville, Harry, Lily and Alice went inside. Andromeda and Tonks waited outside as they had no reason to go inside the store.

"What kind of pet do you boys want?" Alice asked.

"Toad," Neville replied immediately as Harry said, "Owl."

Alice was a little surprised her son wanted a toad but she agreed. "Is this our other birthday present?" Harry wondered. Lily shook her head.

"No Harry," she said smiling at her son. "A pet is on your list."

"Neville why don't pick out a toad," Alice suggested. Neville looked between all the toads before pointing to one.

"Can I have this one Mum?" he asked. Alice nodded and left to get the store clerk.

"What are you going to name him Nev?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Trevor," Neville answered.

"Trevor the toad," Harry repeated. "I like it."

Alice collected food for Trevor and took Neville to the front of the store so they could pay for him. "Did you see anything you liked?" Lily asked Harry. Harry shook his head. "Alright, we will get your owl when we pass Eeylops."

"Where to next?" Andromeda asked when the boys left the shop. Neville showed his aunt and cousin his new toad.

"We should go to Ollivanders last," Lily said glancing at the shop next door. There were a few people standing around waiting to get their wands and Lily hoped there would be no customers when Neville and Harry got there's.

"Alright we can go to Madam Malkin's and head to Florean's afterwards for some ice cream." Andy turned to the boys. "It is not a true Diagon Alley experience until you have eaten ice cream at Florean's."

Madam Malkin's wasn't busy when they arrived. A white haired woman with blue eyes ushered the boys onto a stand so she could measure them. "This must your first year," she said in a soft and friendly voice. They nodded. "What are your names?"

"Neville Longbottom," Neville replied.

"Harry P.. Evans," Harry said quickly correcting his mistake. Madam Malkin glanced at Lily and immediately recognized her as Lily Potter nee Evans which meant the boy in front of her was Harry Potter.

"Very nice to meet you," she said. It was obvious to her what Lily had done in order to protect her son. "What will they need?"

"Standard set of clothes for first years," Alice replied. "But add a silver winter cloak, couple more sets of black robes and some everyday wear, for both boys."

Madam Malkin nodded and got to work. Once she had the boy's measurements it only took minutes to make their clothes. Lily and Alice paid her and after the mother's shrunk the bags, they quickly left the shop.

Andromeda rushed them to Florean's for ice cream and bought everyone ice cream. Harry and Neville had a chocolate sundae that was on their face more than in their mouths. Alice cleaned them up several times as they ate. Tonks rolled her eyes at her cousins. The others settled for a simple ice cream cone.

"Shall we head to Flourish and Blotts?" Alice asked when the ice creams were gone.

As they headed into the shop Harry and Neville bumped into an older woman that they immediately recognized. "Grandma Minnie," they said happily, hugging the grandmother.

"Neville, Harry," Minerva greeted wrapping her arms around the boys. She recognized her grandson even with the glamour's and Lily had told her of her plans and the name he would be using for the day.

Standing behind Minerva was a girl about the boy's age and two adults that were as fascinated with Diagon Alley as Harry and Neville were. Lily, Alice and Andromeda immediately recognized them as Muggles which meant the girl was Muggleborn. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Ms. Granger these are my grandson's Neville Longbottom and Harry Evans and their mother's Alice Longbottom and Lily Evans and Andromeda Black and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks. Everyone these are Dan and Emma Granger and their daughter Hermione."

"Nice to meet you," Lily said shaking their hands. "Welcome to the magical world."

"Are we that obvious?" Mrs. Granger asked sheepishly.

"A little," Lily said smiling. "I was the same way the first time I came here."

"So you are a Muggle too?" Hermione asked. She sounded a bit bossy to Harry and Neville but Lily was reminded of herself when she was that age.

"No," Lily answered kindly. "But I am Muggleborn like you. My parents were equally awed by Diagon Alley. Are you getting ready to buy your books?"

"Yes," Hermione said shyly. "I want to look at the other books but Professor McGonagall insisted we didn't have time for that."

Harry frowned. That didn't sound like his grandmother. Every time she took him and Neville to the Muggle bookstores they spent hours there and she bought them dozens of books each. "Grandma Minnie," Neville and Harry said turning to Professor McGonagall. Minerva sighed. She knew what was coming and she couldn't resist her grandsons. "Can we take Hermione to look at some books?"

Minerva turned to the adults to make sure it was alright. They all nodded. Lily and Alice wanted to pick up some books while they were here and they didn't want the kids to know about them just yet. "Nymphadora go with them and keep an eye on them," Andromeda instructed. Dora's hair turned red at the use of her full name but she did as she was told.

"This is our cousin Dora," Neville said. "She's a Metamorphmagus."

"What's that?" Hermione asked eager to learn more about the wizarding world.

"Dora, do the pig snout," Neville said bouncing in his spot. She nodded and her nose turned into a pig snout.

"I can change my appearance at will," Tonks explained.

"Can we learn it?" Hermione asked. She couldn't wait to learn magic.

"Unfortunately no," Tonks said, glancing at Harry. "But there are glamour's you can learn however they are only temporary."

"How old are you?" Hermione asked curious. Lily watched them for a few minutes before grabbing some books on Occlumency and Parseltongue.

"Seventeen," Dora replied. "I will be starting my 7th and final year."

Hermione looked sad as Dora helped the three first years grab their books. "Professor McGonagall mentioned some houses. Which house are you in?"

"I'm in Hufflepuff where the hard-working and loyal go," Dora said proudly. "Here," Dora pulled a book off the shelf. "This book will tell you everything you need to know before going to Hogwarts." Hermione added _Hogwarts, A History_ to her stack of books.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger I would be happy to pay for all the books my daughter is piling in your daughter's arms," Andromeda said shaking her head at her daughter. She knew she was trying to help but she had to realize not everyone could afford any and all books they wanted.

"Thanks for the offer Ms. Black but that's not necessary," Dan said.

"Well I do insist on buying _Hogwarts, A History_ for her," Andromeda said. "It is a good book for anyone entering Hogwarts."

Minerva informed the Grangers that they needed to get going so Emma pulled Hermione away from Tonks, Harry and Neville and quickly paid for the books, except the one Andromeda insisted on buying. Hugs were exchanged between Minerva and the others before they went their own way. "Did you guys make a new friend?" Lily asked as she paid for Harry's books and the ones she picked out. The store clerk gave her a strange look when he saw the book on Parseltongue but didn't say anything.

"We did," Harry said. "Neville and I think she will be in Ravenclaw. She is really smart."

"I don't know," Alice said. "Lily here and Remus were really smart and they were in Gryffindor."

"What do you boys say to a little bet," Dora suggested.

"Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks," Andromeda yelled when they left the store. "You will not be betting with two eleven year olds. You shouldn't be betting at all."

"I'll take that bet," Lily announced and Alice nodded. "Two Galleons says she's in Gryffindor."

"Lily," Andromeda groaned. "Don't encourage her."

"Deal," Dora said shaking Lily and Alice's hand. Andromeda shook her head and started muttering about Gryffindors much to Harry and Neville's amusement.

"We can go to the stationary store next," Andromeda suggested. "It's next door and Nymphadora needs more parchment, ink and quills."

They spent the least amount of time in the stationary store. Tonks refilled her stock while the boys received several stacks of parchment, a few containers of black ink and a dozen quills each. "Can we go to the candy store later?" Neville asked his Aunt Lily. "Harry and I want to get Remus a present."

"Of course we can," Lily said. "But why do you boys want to get Remus a present? Not that I mind."

"We wanted to say thank you for tutoring us before school started," Harry said. "We thought we could each pick out some chocolate since he likes them so much."

Alice burst into laughter. "Now that's an understatement," she said as Lily and Andromeda giggled. "You should have seen him when he was in school. He had wrappers all over his bed and Sirius' and James'." Harry perked up at the mention of his father. This was one story his Mum hadn't told him yet.

"James and Sirius played a prank on Remus," Lily told Harry and Neville. "They pretended to marry Remus and a chocolate frog, saying if he loved them so much he should marry them, and when Remus went to eat it Sirius screamed 'Don't eat the bride.'"

"I heard about that," Andromeda added. "I heard Remus hexed Sirius good for screaming. Sirius couldn't sit for a week."

Lily and Alice laughed. "I forgot about that," Alice said wiping away her tears of laughter.

"Can we go into the Quidditch store Mum?" Harry asked.

Lily wanted to say yes but they had spent so much time in the bookstore and still had other stops to make. "Sorry Harry but we are not going to have time," Lily said. "I'll see if I have time to take you before school starts."

Harry nodded in acceptance. He didn't have to go in there. He already had the best broom ever made and he couldn't play on the Quidditch team until he was a second year anyway.

"We will go to the Apothecary next and get your potions ingredients," Lily said, leading the group to the Apothecary. Andromeda stocked up Tonks' kit after getting her own ingredients while Lily helped Neville and Harry get their kits sorted out. Instead of picking out the standard kit students used for potions Lily created her own, making sure everything they needed was included. She had helped Dora gets hers organized when she had started Hogwarts.

"Here," Lily said handing the finished product to Harry and Neville. "This way is a lot more expensive but you have extra of each ingredient so you can practice on your own and if you mess up you won't fail. I prefer making my own potions kits."

After paying for the kits Lily led them to Potage's Cauldron Shop. "Can we get a collapsible one?" Neville asked pointing to the demonstration an employee was giving. Alice giggled.

"No," she said. "Those are not good cauldron's to have. You father had one his first year and it kept collapsing on him. He ruined many potions that way."

Harry went to grab two pewter cauldrons but Lily stopped him. "Don't get those," she said kindly. "Get the copper. They are more expensive but they stabilize your potions better. The only reason they assign pewter cauldrons is so it's more affordable."

Alice shrunk the cauldrons after Lily paid for them. Lily had insisted she buy the potions kits since she had changed them dramatically. In return Alice would be buying Harry's wand for him.

They went to Eeylops next and Harry found a snowy white owl. Lily paid for a cage, food and owl treats before calling Dobby to take it home. Harry hadn't come up with a name yet but was eager to find one. He was planning on looking through his textbooks for a good name.

After Eeylops they went to Diagon Alley's branch of Honeyduke's and Harry and Neville picked out some chocolate frogs and a large chocolate bar for Remus and some chocolate for themselves as their extra birthday present. They even bought Lily, Alice, Andromeda and Dora some chocolate.

"Last is Ollivanders," Alice announced and the boys practically ran to the wand shop. Once inside Lily looked around before removing Harry's glamour for the time being. Ollivander heard Harry and Neville chatting and walked out of the back.

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter," his pale silver eyes flickered to Harry's scar. "I wondered when I would be seeing you." He looked up and noticed the others. "Lily Evans, Andromeda Black, Nymphadora Tonks and Alice Smith, what a surprise to see you."

"Just here to get ours sons their first wands," Lily said smiling at Ollivander.

"Ah yes," Ollivander said. "Who is first?"

Neville stepped forward and Ollivander measured him. Several wands later, and one frustrated boy, Neville found his wand, 13", cherry wood with unicorn hair.

Harry nervously stepped forward next. Ollivander measured him before handing him a wand similar to his father's. After a vase exploded Ollivander tried again. Twelve wands later Ollivander pulled a wand, 11", holly with phoenix feather core, off the shelf. "I wonder," he muttered before handing it to Harry. Harry grabbed it and felt a strange warmth in his fingers, like he was meant to hold that wand. "Interesting, very interesting."

"Is everything alright Mr. Ollivander?" Lily asked worried.

"Yes my dear," he replied. "I remember every wand I've sold. It's interesting because this wand is the brother to another wand, the wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Harry's face paled as Alice paid for the wands. "It doesn't mean anything Harry," Lily said, putting the glamour back on before they left. "It may be a good thing. From what I've read brother wands can't kill each other so it could help if he ever comes back."

Harry was a bit happier as they apparated back home. Lily and Alice instructed them to pack their new things in their trucks before they did anything else. "What other books did you get?" Andromeda asked curious. She had instructed her daughter to pack up while the boys did.

"One on Parseltongue and one on Occlumency," Lily replied. "Dumbledore is a Master Legilimens and I don't want him trying it on either of the boys. He's more likely to not attempt it if they have some semblance of mental defenses. I'm going to ask Remus to get them started on learning it before school starts. As for the book on Parseltongue… something isn't right with Harry speaking it. James mentioned his family had no relation to Salazar Slytherin and I'm wondering how else Harry could have that gift."

"I'll help with the research," Andromeda volunteered. "Maybe we should ask Minerva for help, she knows more about James' family then we do."

"Good idea," Lily said. "I'll owl her later."

Harry came downstairs twenty minutes later announcing he named his owl Hedwig, a name he found in his History of Magic textbook. His and Neville's trucks were packed and they were excited to go to Hogwarts, even though they had a few weeks left.

* * *

Some quick questions:

Should Harry and Neville make friends with Draco?

Who should Harry and Neville be friends with? (I've had some ideas given to me but would like some more.)

Last one, what do you think about Andromeda and Lily getting together, eventually? It wouldn't be a major part of the story but at least they wouldn't be alone.


	4. Last Lesson

Short chapter but I didn't want to send Harry and Neville to school just yet.

As for Andromeda/Lily a lot of people seem okay with it but there's a few that don't like the idea so I am going to write it out and see how it goes. If I can get it to work right then they will end up together, if not then they will just be good friends.

* * *

"Hi Uncle Remus," Harry and Neville said. They were seated at the table waiting for their Uncle to begin their last lesson before school started in less than a week. "We got you a present in Diagon Alley," Neville said and the boys handed Remus a present wrapped in red wrapping paper. They hadn't seen much of Remus since they went to Diagon Alley since there was a full moon and Remus spent the few days surrounding the full moon sleeping in his room.

"Hi boys," Remus said hugging them. He took the present and silently opened it. "Thanks guys," he laughed seeing all of the chocolate. "Now as you know today is our last lesson together until next summer. Your parents have a few things they want me to go over."

Neville and Harry nodded and waited for Remus to continue. "First off do you guys have some parchment, quills and ink handy?" They nodded and pulled out some spare parchment Lily had and some ink Sirius gave them. "Good, I want you two to practice taking notes today. It will help you learn to write with a quill."

Remus showed them how to prepare their quill as well as how to write before starting his lesson. "First off," he said pulling out two books. One was the book Lily bought in Diagon Alley; the second was Sirius' copy of the same book: _Introduction to Occlumency_. "I want you two to start reading this book."

"Occlumency," Harry read. It took him a moment to pronounce the word. "Why are we reading this Uncle Remus?"

"Your parents want you to learn to protect your minds," Remus explained. "You two are still too young to really practice Occlumency but you can start learning the meditations. Read a few pages every night and practice the meditations after you read about them." They nodded and wrote down their 'homework'.

"Since you two haven't started at Hogwarts yet the rule about not being allowed to do magic over the summer doesn't officially apply. That and the fact that over half a dozen fully trained witches and wizards live within a mile of you helps. They will never be able to tell it is you doing magic, that's how pureblood houses work. The Ministry never punishes underage purebloods for using magic since they can't tell who is using magic," Remus continued. "I'm going to teach you two a few basic but useful spells. First spell is Lumos. Do either of you boys know what it does?"

Neville raised his hand. "It creates light," he said confidently. Remus nodded proudly. Neville wasn't very confident when it came to subjects other than Herbology and Potions. It was nice to see him believe in his abilities more.

"Very good Neville," Remus praised. "Pull out your wands." The boys did so. "Now hold them up and say _Lumos_."

"Lumos," they both said. A faint light appeared at the ends of their wands.

"Very good," Remus praised, handing them each a small piece of chocolate. They nibbled the chocolate knowing it would help.

"But Uncle Remus our wands aren't lit yet," Harry said, not feeling like they deserved the praise.

"True Harry," Remus agreed. "However I never expected you two to get the spell done perfectly on the first try. This is a first year spell but you don't learn it until right before Christmas. Let's try it again, concentrate on your wand, and visualize what you want."

"Lumos," the boys called louder. Their wand lit up brighter than it did before. It wasn't as bright as it should be but bright enough for Remus to teach them the next spell.

"Good job," Remus said passing the boys another piece of chocolate. "Now I'm going to teach you to extinguish your wands. Do either of you know the spell?" They shook their heads. "No worries, the spell is Nox and it works exactly the same as Lumos however it is a bit easier to do."

"Nox," the boys called in unison. They watched in surprised as their wands immediately extinguished.

"Extinguishing your wands is far easier than lighting them," Remus explained seeing their questioning glances. "Is there anything you guys would like to learn before going to Hogwarts?"

Harry and Neville started shouting questions at once and Remus was having problems figuring out what they wanted to know. "One at a time boys, Neville go," Remus said.

"What do we get to learn in Herbology?" Neville asked.

"You will learn dangerous plants," Remus said. Neville waited for a better explanation. "Sorry Nev, I can't tell you anything else or it won't be as fun." Neville pouted but turned to Harry.

"Do we get to fly?" Harry asked. He loved being on a broom and was eager to use the broom Minerva bought them for their birthday.

"You do," Remus confirmed. "First years are required to take flying lesson. When I was in school Gryffindors and Slytherins were together and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were together. I hope that's changed. When you guys do your flying lesson be careful, the school brooms aren't the best and I don't want either of you getting hurt, especially since I will never hear the end of it for your mothers."

The boys grinned. Their mothers were very overprotective. "Any other questions?"

"Can you tell us about the houses?" Neville questioned.

"Let's see, Gryffindor is for the brave. Many, though mostly Slytherin, call them foolish and reckless. Hufflepuff is for the loyal. They value hard work and friends and family more than anything. Ravenclaw is for the intelligent; those who love to read and learn. Slytherin is for the cunning and sly."

Harry frowned. "What house do you think we will be in?"

Remus rubbed his neck as he thought about it. "I honestly have no idea boys," Remus confessed. "I can see bits of every house in you."

"Do you think our parents will be upset if we aren't in Gryffindor?" Neville asked nervously.

Remus got out of his chair and knelt down in front of the boys. "Neville, Harry, your parents will be nothing but happy and supportive of you no matter what house you go to," Remus said firmly. "Neville you know your father was in Hufflepuff and Dora is in Hufflepuff and Aunt Andy was in Slytherin. There are a few Blacks that were in Ravenclaw and if I'm not mistaken a few Potter's were as well. Minerva's mother was a Ravenclaw."

"So it doesn't matter?" Harry asked. Remus shook his head and hugged the boys.

"Any house will be lucky to have you," Remus assured them.

"Will you tell us how we get sorted?" Neville asked hopeful.

Remus laughed. This wasn't the first time they had tried to get him to tell them about the sorting. "Sorry boys," Remus said. "It's not as fun if I tell you how the sorting works and don't try asking Sirius," he warned when he saw them wearing the same expression Remus, Sirius and James used to wear before they went and got into trouble. "He won't tell you. Come on there are a few more things I want to teach you before school starts. It would be best not to mention some of these to your parents."

The boy's eyes lit up as Remus explained where the kitchen was and how to get in.

"Lily," Andromeda called softly so she didn't startle the younger woman. She had learned her lesson years ago. It was not long after Lily had moved across the street from her. They had quickly become friends and one day Andromeda got the 'brilliant idea' to sneak up on the young mother and scare her. Unfortunately for her she didn't know how good Lily was with a wand and was hexed so badly Sirius and Lily had to take Andromeda to St. Mungo's. "Lily," Andy said louder.

Lily's head snapped away from the books in front of you. "Andy," she exclaimed, throwing books around.

"Lils," Andy said going to sit next to her friend. "You are going to kill yourself with all this research."

"I have to find the answer to this," Lily said. "I have to find out why Harry is a Parselmouth. It doesn't make sense."

"Could it be because of Voldemort?" Andromeda suggested sitting down next to Lily and grabbing a book. She was worried about Lily and figured she should help the red head.

"I thought about that but no," Lily said. She tossed Andy and book and the brunette opened it to the marked page. Andy quickly scanned it.

"There is no power transfer in a cursed scar," Andy summarized. "And the only way Harry could have gotten Parseltongue from him would be if he transferred his powers by accident." Lily nodded. "That means it was passed down from his family."

"But I'm Muggleborn," Lily said, looking back to her books. Andy frowned.

"That's right," Andromeda said as if she had forgotten and truth was she did forget. "That means it had to come from James' family." Lily shook her head.

"James said his family descended from Godric Gryffindor but the blood is so diluted now he couldn't go to Gringotts and claim the name," Lily said remembering a conversation they had when they were seventeen.

"Hm," Andromeda said lost in thought. "That would be the Potter blood correct?" Lily nodded. "I remember seeing a family tree that showed the Potter's were descendants of Gryffindor's. There's other families though, families that mated with the Potter's. One of them could have descended from Slytherin." Andromeda froze, remembering something from when she was a child. "Give me a couple days," she told Lily.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"I can faintly remember a conversation I had with my parents when I was younger," Andromeda said. "I don't remember the specifics but I want to check something. So please let this go for a couple days while I check something."

Lily sighed. She didn't want to let it go. In fact she wasn't known for letting things go, like when she was a 4th year and did a lot of research before figuring out Remus' secret. She would let this go though, for now. It was killing her; she barely ate and slept as she tried to figure out some explanation as to why her son was a Parselmouth.

She knew her son and he would never say it out loud but she knew he didn't like having a gift associated with the bastard that killed his father. So Lily researched, hoping and praying to any and all Gods she could think of that she would find some reason for it. "Fine," Lily agreed. "I'll let it go for now. But only until the kids leave for Hogwarts."

"That's the best I could hope for," Andromeda said as Lily shrank the books and put them into her pocket before following Andromeda to her patient.

* * *

I have some ideas for future pairings for Harry and Neville but who would you like to see them with? (would happen no sooner than 4th year though)

Was thinking about having Remus or Sirius end up with Amelia Bones, which would you prefer? And who would you like the other to end up with?


	5. Journey to Hogwarts

"Harry, hurry up or we are going to be late," Lily yelled from the foot of the stairs. Today was the day Lily, Frank and Alice sent their kids to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore. It was something they were all worried about. They hadn't seen or spoken to Dumbledore in almost ten years. It was nerve wracking to see what he was up to since then.

"Lils are you alright?" Alice asked. Frank and Neville came out of the kitchen. Dobby had fixed some snacks for Harry and Neville along with some extras in case they made friends with anyone.

"Hey Nev, why don't we put the trunks into Aunt Lily's car so we will be ready to go," Frank suggested. Neville nodded and grabbed his trunk while Frank grabbed Harry's.

"Are you sure we can't send them to Durmstrang," Lily said. "I don't like the idea of them being near Dumbledore, or the Weasley's."

Alice stared at her best friend like she had a second head. "Lily, Durmstrang is a school for the Dark Arts. You can't be serious about sending Harry there."

"No, I'm Sirius," Sirius said coming into the house. Alice groaned. He had to come in at this moment.

"What are you doing here Sirius?" Alice asked. Frank took the day off so he could go to Platform 9 and 3/4 with Neville and Sirius agreed to cover his work.

"Amelia told me to take the morning off," Sirius said shrugging. "She thought I would like to see Harry and Neville off. I think she only did that since she has to take her niece to the platform."

Lily smiled sadly. Patricia and Robert Bones were killed a few years after James was killed and Amelia took in her niece, Susan, after that. Susan was the only family Amelia had left and Lily understood her desire to be there for every big moment in Susan's life, like the first time going to Platform 9 and 3/4.

Harry came down stairs a few seconds later. "Sorry Mum," he said grinning sheepishly. "I tried to get my hair to lay down flat but it didn't work."

Sirius laughed. "Sorry kiddo but not matter how much you try your hair will never lay flat. It's the Potter curse," he said.

"It's true Harry," Lily said. She was also laughing. "James bought dozens of Muggle hair care products but nothing helped. Now did you get Hedwig?" Lily asked referring to the snowy owl she had bought for Harry while they were in Diagon Alley. He named her Hedwig after reading the name in his History of Magic.

Harry nodded. "We need to get going. You don't want to be late to the train."

Lily ushered her son out of the house in a hurry, not even bothering to shut the door since she knew Dobby would take care of it. "What about Aunt Andy and Dora?" Harry asked and they pulled out of the driveway.

"They are apparating to the platform," Sirius answered. Andy told him the night before.

"Harry, Neville," Lily said from her spot in the back seat with the boys and Alice. Lily had magically expanded the back seat of the car so more of them could travel at once. "There are a couple things I want to tell you guys before you go to Hogwarts so you are prepared. First is about the Head of Slytherin house and Potions Master Professor Snape. Professor Snape and I were friends when we were at Hogwarts," Alice squeezed Lily's hand in support. Even after all these years it still pained Lily to talk about her old friend. "In our fifth year Severus said something… and well I never forgave him for that."

Harry and Neville nodded, having an idea of what this Professor Snape person had said. Dora had told them about a word that in the Wizarding World was considered to be the worst word imaginable. Dora had written it down for them because she refused to say it.

"Severus hated your father Harry as well as Sirius and Remus and well he doesn't like Frank either but for an entirely different reason," Lily said. "I want you two to be careful around him. Dora has said he has become a very bitter man and I fear he will try and take it out on you guys. So study hard in Potions, read ahead of time, and check instructions multiple times. Don't give him any excuse to punish you or be unfair. If something happens go to Minerva, she will help you and if it gets really bad mail me and I'll personally speak to him." Her emerald eyes flashed and Neville and Harry scooted away from her.

"We will behave and work hard Aunt Lily," Neville promised.

"Good," Lily said reaching over her son to hug Neville. "I would never tell you guys who to make friends with but I want you guys to be nice to Hermione. She's a lot like I was at that age and while she may seem bossy; she really just wants to fit in." Neville and Harry stared at her. "I talked to her parents and they said Hermione's never really had any friends because people thought she was a freak."

"We will be nice to her Mum," Harry said. He didn't like the idea of someone not having any friends. He couldn't imagine life with Neville by his side.

"Good," Lily said. "As for Christmas…"

"Lils there's no need to discuss that now," Alice interrupted.

"I just want them to know their options," Lily said.

"You guys are aware that you have a choice of staying at Hogwarts or going home for Christmas," Alice said. The boys nodded. "Well Lily wants you guys to come home but it's up to you. We know how wonderful Hogwarts is at Christmas and we won't force you to come home. Think about it until then, alright?" They nodded again.

Frank pulled the car into the parking lot of the train station. "Who would have thought a pureblood would be driving a car," Andromeda said coming to greet the others. Dora was already on Platform 9 and 3/4 with her friends.

Frank decided to act as a pureblood should and stuck his tongue out at Andromeda. The older woman laughed. She turned and walked away and the others took the hint to follow, after they had their trolley's filled up with their school items.

"How do we get onto the Platform?" Harry asked looking around. There was no sign for Platform 9 and 3/4, only Platforms 9 and 10.

Lily and Alice nodded to Sirius and Andromeda and seconds later the two Black's disappeared. Neville jumped in shock. "Where did they go?" he asked in horror thinking his Uncle Padfoot and Aunt Andy had disappeared forever.

"To get onto the Platform you need to walk through the wall between Platforms 9 and 10," Frank explained. "I've heard some parents instruct their kids to run through it but I think that brings too much attention to them so my advice would be to stand close to the barrier and kind of fall through."

Frank clasped his hand on Neville shoulder and Alice stood on his other side, ready to take him through the barrier. "Are you ready son?" Frank asked. Neville nodded and they went through the barrier.

"You and I will be going together," Lily told Harry. "It will make your first time less stressful."

Lily helped steer Harry's trolley to the brick wall and just as they were about to go through Lily heard some voices that she never wanted to hear. "Packed with Muggles, of course," a loud, plump red head called.

"What the bloody hell is she thinking?" Lily hissed angrily. Why was Molly Weasley yelling about Muggles in the crowded station? She knew better than that.

"Who is that Mum?" Harry asked confused.

"In a minute Harry," Lily said, sounding ruder than she wanted. Molly always brought out the worst in her. Lily grabbed onto her son and pulled him through the barrier.

"Harry that was so much fun," Neville exclaimed. Lily stared at her nephew.

"He asked if he could go through again," Alice said laughing. Lily laughed, momentarily forgetting about the Weasley's. Alice turned to her best friend. "What's wrong Lils? I haven't seen your face like that since the Weasley's…" Alice's voice trailed off when she saw the family enter the Platform.

"Oh bloody hell," Alice said.

"Well it looks like she finally learned to close her legs," Sirius commented, noticing there were no more kids after the daughter.

"Sirius," Lily and Alice squealed while Harry and Neville giggled and Frank laughed.

Andromeda looked thoughtful. "He does have a point," Andy said causing the other two women to yell at her. "What? There's a reason most pureblood family's only have one kid or two at the most. My parents had three and that was considered a lot to most people."

"Don't look over here, don't look over here," Lily muttered quietly. Harry and Neville looked confused.

Frank took pity on the boys. "You boys are aware of Lily's… displeasure towards the Weasley's," Frank said. Sirius, Andromeda and Alice snorted as Harry and Neville nodded. "Well that's them over there." Harry and Neville followed Frank's glance and saw a family with red hair and faded robes.

"Oh," Harry said in realization. "That's why we had to rush."

"Sorry Harry," Lily said hugging her son. "I cannot stand that woman. She makes me want to hex her into the next century." Sirius and Andromeda winced, both had been on the receiving end of her wand and it wasn't pleasant.

"We should find a compartment for you guys," Andromeda said. They walked down the train until they were almost at the end. "This one's empty." Lily and Alice levitated the trunks and Hedwig's cage inside.

"Now don't buy too much candy," Lily said, attempting to sound firm but she knew the train ride made you hungry and it was customary for kids to buy lots of junk food. She had done it many times when she was a student.

"Sirius, Frank," a woman's voice called. Harry and Neville didn't recognize the voice but the others did.

"Amelia," the men greeted bowing to their boss and friend. Harry and Neville noticed a girl about their age with long red hair.

"This is my niece Susan," Amelia said, her hand on Susan's shoulder.

"My son Neville," Frank said gesturing to Neville. "And…"

"Harry Potter," Susan whispered. She blushed when the others looked at her. Harry shifted nervously. "Sorry," she said looking down.

"It's ok," Harry said softly. "Do you want to sit in our compartment? It's just me and Neville there but we might have another friend join us. We met her in Diagon Alley."

Susan glanced at her aunt. She was shy around people and looked to her aunt before making most decisions. "That's a kind offer Mr. Potter," Amelia said. "I think it would do Susan some good to sit with you boys."

"It's Harry," Harry said looking at Amelia. Lily was about to scold him but Amelia smiled. "I prefer Harry ma'am," he added in an attempt to sound more polite.

"Well in that case _Harry_," Amelia emphasized his name. "I think you should call me Amelia, same goes for you Neville." They nodded. "I think it's time you all got on the train."

The adults checked the time and realized they only had a couple minutes before the train left. Sirius and Frank helped the boys climb into their compartment and Harry and Neville pulled Susan in. "Have a good time," Lily said from the doorway.

"If you guys need anything fill free to mail us," Alice said. "That goes for you too Susan." Susan mumbled a thank you.

"If anyone gives you guys' trouble remember you can tell Nymphadora," Andromeda said. They nodded. Dora had already told the boys to come to her if they had problems.

The train started up, whistling to remind the students to get onboard. "We will miss you," Frank said.

"Yeah Pups, it won't be the same without you," Sirius said. The parents hung around for a few more minutes until the train started moving and picking up speed. Neville and Harry slammed the train door shut.

"Which house do you think you will go to?" Susan asked once it was quiet. It seemed the best way to break the ice.

Neville shrugged. "We don't know," Neville said. "Our Uncle Remus thinks we can go to any house."

"Uncle Remus?" Susan asked furrowing her brow in concentration. The name Remus sounded familiar to her. "As in Remus Lupin?"

Before they could comment the compartment swung open. "Hermione," the boys said recognizing the bushy haired girl.

"Neville," Hermione greeted. "I'm sorry I don't know you." She was looking at Harry. Harry sighed. He was wearing a glamour when they last met.

"It's Harry," Neville said. Hermione looked at him confused. "Do you remember when we were talking to our cousin Dora about Metamorphmagus' and glamour's?" Hermione nodded.

"I was wearing a glamour," Harry explained. "To make me look more like my mum."

"So Harry Evans isn't your real name?" Hermione asked.

"Well Harry is," Harry said. "But my last name is Potter not Evans. Evans was my mum's name."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You're Harry Potter," she whispered. "I read about you and You-Know-Who."

"No," Harry said shaking his head. "I'm just Harry."

"Okay," Hermione said. "Well Harry is it alright if I sit in here? I got kicked out of one compartment when they found out I was Muggleborn and there is another compartment with this redheaded boy but he wasn't very nice either and not that great at magic. He said some poem that he thought was magic, even I know that wouldn't do anything."

"That was Draco Malfoy," a blonde girl with ice blue eyes said walking into the compartment. "The one that kicked you out of the compartment." She looked at Hermione. "I left when he did that. Please don't judge the purebloods for how he acts, not all of us hate Muggleborns."

"What's your name?" Susan asked curious.

"Daphne Greengrass," Daphne said. "I'm not sure who you all are, except you." She glanced at Harry. "Pleasure to meet you Harry." She offered him her hand which he took.

"Nice to meet you too Daphne," Harry said. "This is my best friend Neville Longbottom and our new friends Susan Bones and Hermione Granger."

"Longbottom," Daphne repeated. "Your mum is a healer at St. Mungo's right?" Neville nodded. "My mum works there too in the Spell Damage ward."

"My mum works on that floor with our Aunt Andy," Harry said. Alice worked on the third floor.

"Andy, as in Andromeda Black?" Daphne asked sitting down across from Harry and Neville and in between Susan and Hermione. Hermione was listening intently to the conversation, wanting as much information about the wizarding world as possible.

"Yes," they both said.

"The Greengrass family is distantly related to the Black's and Potter's," Daphne said as Harry did not know that bit of information.

"Really?" Hermione interrupted. She blushed as everyone looked at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It is fine Hermione," Daphne said smiling. "And yes, all purebloods are related somehow. Though my family is related to the Black's and Potter's it is not as close of a relation as the Potter's and Black's. The Longbottom's and Greengrass' have a closer relationship then the Potter's and Greengrass'."

The trolley came by moments later and Daphne, Susan, Harry and Neville decided to buy some sweets to share with everyone. Hermione had no magical money with her but offered some pounds to them. Daphne accepted a one pound note as she was curious about muggle money.

The idea was for each of them to get something different, plus whatever they wanted personally and share with the group so they could help Hermione get used to the sweets. Harry bought a large stack of cauldron cakes as well as a few chocolate frogs so he could work on his card collection. Daphne bought several pumpkin pasties and a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. Neville bought over a dozen chocolate frogs and some Drobble's Best Blowing Gum and Susan bought a large amount of Liquorice Wands and some chocolate frogs. She too was working on her card collection.

Harry pulled out a stack of sandwiches and chips from his truck and passed them around. "Our house elf, Dobby made these for Neville and I and any friends we made," Harry explained to Hermione. Susan and Daphne already knew that considering the sandwiches were still in perfect condition despite being stuck in a truck with all of Harry's possessions.

"Thank you Harry," Susan said accepting her sandwich. While the sweets were good they would do nothing to curb their hunger as they waited to get to Hogwarts.

"What house do you think you will go to?" Daphne asked.

"Hufflepuff," Susan answered immediately. Most of her family had ended up in Hufflepuff.

"Nev and I aren't sure," Harry answered.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted. "But I hope for Gryffindor though Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. What about you Daphne?"

"Slytherin most likely," Daphne replied. "Most of my family has been in Slytherin. If I were you I would hope for Ravenclaw."

"Why?" Hermione asked frowning. "Headmaster Dumbledore was in Gryffindor and Professor McGonagall was in Gryffindor and she is the Head of House."

"Grandma Minnie would want you to go wherever is best for you," Neville said. "That's what she told us."

"Grandma Minnie?" Susan and Daphne repeated. Daphne was staring at them with her eyebrow raised while Susan looked shocked. "As in Professor McGonagall?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, she is our grandma," Harry said. "Not in blood but close enough. She was my dad's godmother and is close to our mum's."

Hermione frowned. "I wish I was related to a professor," she mumbled thinking of all the knowledge she could gain from having a close relationship with a Hogwarts professor.

"You should learn not to respect professors just because they are in a position of power," Daphne told Hermione. "They have to earn respect. You need to know where they stand. I mean You-Know-Who has power but you wouldn't want to respect him."

Hermione pondered what Daphne had told her until the train stopped at the Hogsmeade station.

A giant man, who identified himself as Hagrid, led the first years to some boats, telling them only four in a boat were allowed. "You four go ahead," Daphne said. "I'll go with them." She pointed to a group of girls. "We can catch up later."

The others nodded and Harry and Neville climbed into the boats, offering their hands to Hermione and Susan so they could get in. Daphne ended up in a boat with a redheaded boy that Harry recognized as a Weasley. Daphne scooted away from him, obviously not liking whatever he was saying. Once all of the first years were seated the boats moved.

"Whoa," Harry said tugging Neville's arm and pointing to the castle when it came into view.

"Wow," Hermione, Susan and Neville said.

"Can we make a promise to stay friends, no matter what houses we are in?" Susan asked. She was afraid that once they were separated, which was highly likely, they wouldn't talk anymore and it would be hard for her to make friends.

"Can we?" Hermione asked hopefully as she had never had any friend.

"Of course," Harry said and Neville nodded.

"Pinky promise," Neville said offering his pinkies to Hermione and Susan. Susan stared at it confused while Hermione linked pinkies with him and Harry.

"It's a Muggle thing," Hermione explained to Susan. "It's like a promise that cannot be broken." Susan took Harry and Neville's offered pinkies.

"Pinky promise," Susan repeated.


	6. The Sorting

The first years climbed out of the boats and made their way up the pathway to the big castle. All the students were in awe of the size and beauty of Hogwarts.

An older woman was waiting for them when they climbed up the steps. "Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall called. Everyone immediately stopped talking. After a short speech about the houses and how your house will be your family she left again.

"She seems kind of scary," Susan whispered. "Harry, are you sure she is nice?"

The last part was a little too loud as first years began to whisper. "Harry Potter," a loud voice called excited. There was only one first year named Harry so it was easy to put two and two together.

Ron Weasley pushed his way through the crowd until he was face to face with Harry. "Hey," Ron said grinning. There was a smudge of dirt on his nose making Hermione giggle. "We are going to be best friends."

Neville frowned. He was Harry's best friend. He knew it could eventually change but not on the first day of school. "You must be mistaken. Neville is my best friend," Harry said putting his arm around Neville. Neville's face lit up.

"Longbottom," Ron scoffed. "I heard his parents barely passed their OWLs and he barely made it into Hogwarts."

Neville clenched his fists. "My parents did great in school," he said glaring at Ron. It was true. They were each in the top ten when they were in school.

"Weasley," another male voice called. "You should learn to show families better than yours some respect." The boy stepped forward and Harry and Neville realized who he was.

Sirius and Andromeda had told them all about the Malfoy's and how the Malfoy heir would be attending Hogwarts this year. The adults prayed Draco was more like Narcissa than Lucius but they didn't hold their breath.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Draco said introducing himself to Harry and Neville.

Both boys were taught how to act like a proper pureblood by the Longbottom's, Andromeda and Sirius. It was considered rude to not shake someone's hand so they both took Draco's hand much to Ron's horror.

Daphne eyed him in disgust. It was obvious to her he knew nothing about being a pureblood. "Harry Potter," Harry said as an introduction. "And this is Neville Longbottom."

Draco nodded politely. His parent's instructions were clear. Do not do anything to provoke Harry Potter and Longbottom by association. Lucius wanted Draco to be on Potter's good side. If the Malfoy's could form some sort of alliance with the Potter's then it would look good for Lucius especially when elections came around. Lucius was willing to hide his dislike for the Mudblood, otherwise known as Lily Potter, if it helped him in the long run.

Professor McGonagall came back and Draco glared at Ron once more before taking his spot in between Crabbe and Goyle.

The Transfiguration Professor led the first years inside of the castle and to the Great Hall. They were all nervous as everyone in the Great Hall stared at them. "The sky is bewitched," Hermione whispered to Harry, Neville, Susan and Daphne. "I read about it in that book your aunt bought for me, _Hogwarts, A History_."

"What's with the hat on the stool?" Daphne questioned as Ron whispered to the nearest boy that according to his older brother they were going to have to wrestle trolls. Daphne scoffed. The more she heard him speak the more she hated him. "How is he a pureblood?" she wondered to herself.

They gathered around the front and stared at the hat. Much to their surprise the hat began to sing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"Now when I call your name please come up to the front and sit down," McGonagall instructed the small group. "I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted."

"Bones, Susan."

Daphne and the others patted Susan's arm and she climbed to the front before sitting down. The almost immediately screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF." Daphne, Harry, Neville and Hermione clapped loudly for her as did the other Hufflepuff's.

"Brown, Lavender," was called next.

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat yelled.

"Bulstrode, Millicent," Professor McGonagall called next. A girl that Harry thought looked rather sad stepped forward and sat on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN," the hat called.

Harry scanned the head table and nudged Neville. "That must be Professor Snape," he said gesturing to the man with long, greasy, black hair and a hook nose. Neville nodded thinking he looked kind of like a vampire.

"He doesn't look nice," Neville commented. Harry agreed.

"Granger, Hermione," McGonagall called.

Harry squeezed her arm and she practically ran to the front. She sat down and they waited thirty seconds before the hat called, "RAVENCLAW."

"Greengrass, Daphne," was the next name.

"SLYTHERIN," was the immediate answer.

"Longbottom, Neville," Professor McGonagall called. She kept her face expressionless but she was secretly thrilled to see her grandson being sorted.

It took several minutes before the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF." Harry clapped loudly for his brother and Dora stood up and clapped for her cousin.

"Malfoy, Draco," McGonagall called. The hat yelled SLYTHERIN before it was fully on his head.

"Potter, Harry," she called. This was the sorting she was most looking forward too. The staff had wondered where he would go and were constantly asking what Minerva thought. Honestly she had no idea.

The entire hall was whispering as Harry made his way to the front of the Great Hall. He ignored them, or at least tried to. Minerva placed the hat on Harry's messy hair and stepped back. "_Ah yes Mr. Potter_," a voice said in Harry's head.

"_Um hello_?" Harry said confused.

"_Now where should I put you? Let's see you have a lot of courage but I don't see you in Gryffindor. You are smart enough for Ravenclaw, ambitious enough for Slytherin and loyal enough for Hufflepuff. This is difficult_."

Harry's thoughts drifted to Neville and Susan. "_Ah yes I see it. You're loyalty to your friends and family is amazing. Yes I see it now. Better be, HUFFLEPUFF,_" he screamed.

The Great Hall was silent, except for the Hufflepuff's, Daphne, Hermione and Minerva who applauded Harry. Minerva was a bit sad neither boy would be in her house but she was still proud of them.

The Slytherins, minus Draco, Daphne and another girl, were snickering at the thought of Harry Potter being in Hufflepuff. Even Severus Snape thought it was amusing to see James Potter's son go to Hufflepuff.

Pomona Sprout was thrilled to have Harry in her house. She expected great things from the Boy-Who-Lived especially with parents like Lily and James Potter. Lily was excellent at Herbology along with Alice Longbottom. She wouldn't allow Neville or Harry to get anything less than an Outstanding in Herbology. Well she set that standard for every Hufflepuff. There were non-dangerous plants all over the common room, along with information on each plant.

Albus Dumbledore was shocked. He knew allowing Harry to stay with Lily was a bad idea and this was proof. The boy was supposed to go Gryffindor where his parents had gone. No, this was not good but he would find some other way to fix it. The boy was still young and Voldemort was gone for now. He had time. He had to turn a Hufflepuff into a Gryffindor.

Harry was still at the stool minutes later and Minerva put her hand on his shoulder, hoping she didn't scare him, and pointed out the Hufflepuff table. He went and sat down next to Neville as the sorting continued until it ended with Ron Weasley going to Gryffindor.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff," an older student said as the food appeared. "Eat up first years we will have a meeting with Professor Sprout, our Head of House, when we get back to the common room. For now I think we should do some introductions since we already know you. I'll start, I'm Gabriel Truman. I'm a fifth year and prefect."

"I'm Tonks," Dora said waving to the boys. They waved back at her. "I'm a seventh year." She reached for some potatoes and knocked down a glass of pumpkin juice.

"And extremely clumsy," one boy laughed. He waved his wand and cleaned up the mess. "I'm Cedric Diggory, a third year."

The introductions continued and everyone dug into their food. The first years were pleasantly surprised by how welcoming the house had been. Harry had his attention focused on the head table as Professor Dumbledore gave his speech. He looked at each of the teachers, until he got to one wearing purple robes and a purple turban who was sitting next to Professor Snape. His hand immediately went to his scar which had started to burn.

"Harry, are you alright?" Neville asked.

"Yeah Nev," Harry said. Neville didn't look convinced.

"Tell your mum about it," Neville whispered. Harry nodded but Neville was sure he wouldn't mail her. He made a mental note to borrow Hedwig and mail his aunt Lily himself. Dumbledore dismissed them.

Gabriel and the female prefect, Lindsay Tate, led the group of first years to the dorms in the basement. Not much was said, other than the password, equality, until the first years and a small group of upperclassmen were gathered in the common room.

Professor Sprout came into the common room moments later and Gabriel began the house meeting. "I would like to say again, welcome to Hufflepuff house. We are excited to have each of you here. I don't know how other houses do it but this house is a family. I'll turn it over to my fellow perfect."

"Hi," Lindsay said. "I'm Lindsay Tate. Now Gabriel is right we are a family here and in order to make your transition here better we have come up with a few ideas. First is each first year is assigned a mentor. In a few minutes Gabriel will assign them."

The first years shifted eagerly in their seats. "Your mentor will be there to guide you. They will show you to your classes, make sure you make it to the Great Hall without getting lost, tutor you if needed. They will be there for you if you need them. Any questions so far?" They all shook their heads.

"Once a week you will meet with them," Lindsay continued. "They will have a copy of your schedule and a current progress report. If you want help with an assignment they will do what they can or they will try to find you a proper tutor depending on the subject and their skill. Most of us are skilled in all of the basic classes, or most of them. Your mentor may even teach you some useful spells. Gabriel," she said turning her attention to her fellow perfect.

Gabriel nodded and stepped forward. "Before we continue on I will assign you your mentor. Neville you are with Tonks." Neville grinned as Tonks walked over to Neville and sat down beside him. "Susan you are with Lindsay." Lindsay smiled at the girl but didn't move. "Harry you are with Cedric." Cedric sat down next to Harry. "Ernie you are with me. Justin you are with Hunter. Hanna you're with April. Leanne you're with Becky and Megan you're with Gayle."

Once everyone was situated Lindsay continued. "Tomorrow morning everyone will get their class schedules. That will be your first official meeting with your mentor. They will walk you to your first class and for the first week meet you after class and make sure you get to your other classes on time. Any questions?"

Susan raised her hand and Lindsay nodded to her. "Are our mentors only for our first year? Or do we keep them all throughout our time here?"

"That's a good question," Lindsay said. "Gabriel?"

"Yes it is," Gabriel agreed. "And the answer is it is entirely up to you. With the exception of Tonks all of the mentors are between third and sixth year. At least half of the first years decide they want to keep their mentor into their second year. I want to make this very clear. You can _always _go to your mentor, or anyone in our house or Professor Sprout. We started this mentoring in order to spread the responsibility so Professor Sprout and the upperclassmen aren't overwhelmed. This is purely a voluntary service."

"Think of your mentor as a big brother or sister, a tutor and a friend," Professor Sprout added. "We want you to succeed here."

"Well said Professor," Lindsay praised. "We will let you take it away now."

"Thanks Lindsay, Gabriel," Professor Sprout said. "I'm Professor Pomona Sprout and I teach Herbology here at Hogwarts. Lindsay and Gabriel did a good job at welcoming you here and I understand you guys are probably tired so I will make it quick."

She was pleased to see each of the first years were giving her their undivided attention. "On top of your weekly meeting with your mentor you will also have a weekly meeting with me. Everyone will have a different day and I devote at least an hour to each of you. If you have trouble with any students or staff members please come see me."

Professor Sprout spent a few minutes telling them about Hufflepuff house and how the other houses generally viewed them. She let them know their trunks were in their dorm and sent them off to bed.

Harry and Neville were sharing a room with Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry took to the bed furthest from the entrance while Neville took the bed next to him. They did quick introductions and Harry was pleased they didn't gawk at him for being the Boy- Who- Lived.

As Harry slept he saw a flash of green light and heard a cold, high pitch cackle but he didn't remember it when he woke up.

* * *

So hopefully you aren't too mad about the boys being in Hufflepuff.

Anyway, how should Snape treat Harry and Neville? Should he be nice, mean or somewhere in between?


	7. First Day of Class

Sorry this took so long. Amazing how time flies.

Red Dragon Phoenix- How Ron is in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, well let's face it he's not very cunning or ambitious. He's not loyal enough for Hufflepuff or smart enough for Ravenclaw. Gryffindor is really the only place he could have gone, at least in my opinion.

Dumbledore is not evil in this fic. Don't get me wrong I love evil Dumbledore but that won't happen here. He is simply focusing on the good of the wizarding world instead of Harry.

* * *

Gabriel came into the first year dorm room at seven in the morning to wake the first year boys up. "Time to get up," he announced pulling the curtains back. Magic allowed sunlight to stream into the dorm room even though they were in the basement.

Harry and Neville groaned but sat up. They were used to getting up early but it still wasn't easy for them. Justin and Ernie rolled over and stuck their pillow over their head. "If you don't get up you will find yourselves in the Great Lake," Gabriel threated. "I think the Giant Squid would like the visitors."

That caught Justin and Ernie's attention. They shot out of bed and ran off to get ready. "Is the Giant Squid mean?" Neville questioned nervously.

Gabriel laughed. "Not at all," he said. "Just don't tell them that." He winked at Harry and Neville. "Tonks and Cedric are waiting for you two in the common room. They will escort you to breakfast when you're ready. Tell Justin and Ernie to meet Hunter and me downstairs."

The boys agreed and Gabriel left the dorm room. Harry dug around in his trunk looking for the things he needed so he could shower. He grabbed his tie and robes and made his way to the spacious bathroom. Justin and Ernie were brushing their teeth while Harry stripped his clothes off.

Thirty minutes later Harry and Neville headed down to the common room. Both were ready for the day. On their arm were their book bags. They weren't sure if they would have time to come back for them after breakfast.

"Heya Harry," Cedric greeted happily. "Are you ready?" Harry nodded and the boys followed Tonks and Cedric out of the common room. "The castle can be pretty confusing for a first year. Stick with us and after your first week you will be able to get where you need to go without any problems."

Most of the older students ignored the first years as they followed Dora and Cedric through the castle. A few stopped to chat with Cedric but Cedric didn't spend more than a minute with them. He took his duty as a mentor very seriously.

"Eat up," Cedric instructed when they got to the Great Hall. "The first day is always overwhelming and wears you out the most."

"Professor Sprout should be here any minute with your schedules," Tonks added. "She will give us a copy too. Sometimes we aren't able to escort you to class, if that happens someone else will take you."

Harry and Neville were finishing up their breakfast as Professor Sprout came over and started calling names. "Neville Longbottom," Professor Sprout called. Neville raised his hand. "Your mother was one of my best students. I look forward to having you in class."

Neville beamed at the compliment and took his schedule. Dora glanced at her own copy of Neville's schedule and was showing it to Cedric, since Harry's would be the same. Harry was passed his schedule and Professor Sprout mentioned Lily was another of her best students and she expected great things from him as well.

After the boys had a chance to look over their schedule Cedric told them he was going to take them to their first class, Transfiguration. Dora was going to take them to Charms after Transfiguration was over and Gabriel would be taking them to Potions in the afternoon.

After they ate Neville and Harry wrote a letter to their parents, Remus, Sirius and Aunt Andy telling them about the sorting and letting their Mums know they owed Dora four Galleons because Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw. Harry fed Hedwig a piece of toast and tied both letters to her leg.

"Transfiguration is probably one of the hardest classes to master," Cedric said leading the boys to their first class. "Work hard and you shouldn't have too many problems. Don't interrupt Professor McGonagall and try to answer questions. She doesn't mind if you are wrong but don't be stupid."

Neville and Harry grinned at each other. When they were younger they got in trouble for interrupting their grandmother. Since then they learned to wait until she was finished talking or she asked if anyone had questions.

"We are here," Cedric said when they arrived to the classroom on the fourth floor. "Good luck in your first lesson. Tonks will be here after class to take you to Charms. If she's not here when you finish just wait. She will be here soon."

"Thanks Cedric," Harry said and Neville thanked him as well.

"Anytime guys," Cedric said. 'You guys are a few minutes early so it would be a good idea to go in and start reading the first chapter of your textbook. Have fun in class."

Harry and Neville walked into the classroom to see it was empty except for a tabby cat sitting on the desk. "Hey Grandma Minnie," Neville said. Harry waved and they took their seats at the front of the class. The cat meowed as a greeting.

"Harry, Neville," Hermione called walking into the class.

"Hey Hermione," they said at the same time.

"Where's Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked taking a seat on Harry's left.

Neville and Harry grinned at each other. "I don't know," Neville lied. Professor McGonagall had told them a few years ago she liked to hide as a cat before the first, first year lesson and they didn't want to spoil the surprise. "I'm sure she will be here soon. She is never late."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "This one time I had to go to the doctor and my mum was working. Grandma Minnie took me to a Muggle doctor since I wasn't that sick and I got in trouble because we were late for my appointment, and I was sick." Neville snickered, Hermione laughed, and the cat rolled her eyes.

"How do you like Ravenclaw Hermione?" Neville asked, genuinely curious.

"It's okay," Hermione said shrugging. "They aren't the friendliest bunch but they appreciate intelligence so I guess that's all that matters." Minerva made a mental note to talk to Professor Flitwick. Houses were supposed to be family, even Ravenclaws and it sounded as if Hermione wasn't treated as such. "How's Hufflepuff?"

"It's great," Harry gushed. "Everyone is super friendly and we are with our cousin. We're just sad we aren't in our grandma's house."

"At least you still get to see her," Hermione reminded them.

"Harry, Hermione, Neville," Susan called walking into the classroom.

"Hey Susan," the three called back. They saw Susan with a blonde girl that Harry and Neville recognized. It was Hannah Abbott. "Hi Hannah," Harry and Neville said.

"Hi Harry, Neville," Hannah said shyly.

"Hannah this is our friend Hermione Granger," Neville introduced. "Hermione this is Hannah Abbott."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said shaking Hannah's hand. Hannah and Susan sat behind Harry and Neville.

One by one Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students trickled into the classroom. Many Ravenclaw's looked around, trying to find Professor McGonagall.

Once all the desks were full Professor McGonagall jumped off her desk and turned back into a human. "That was brilliant Professor," Susan whispered in awe.

"Thank you Ms. Bones," Professor McGonagall said. She liked when her students appreciated any form of Transfiguration. "Welcome to Transfiguration. This is one of the most complex subjects you will ever learn here at Hogwarts. If you goof off in my classroom you will be asked to leave and you will be lucky if you are allowed back in." Professor McGonagall looked at Harry and Neville as she spoke, knowing their tendency to follow the Marauders example.

Professor McGonagall started her class by calling role. She did not pause, or stutter when she called Harry's name, unlike some of her colleagues were sure to do. Once everyone was accounted for she started by asking a simple question. "Who here can tell me what Transfiguration is?"

All the Ravenclaw hands went up, which was to be expected, as well as Harry, Neville and Susan's hands. "Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall called, pointing to the overeager first year that reminded the Stern Professor of Lily.

"Transfiguration is the art of altering the form or appearance of one object by changing its molecular structure," Hermione recited.

"Very good Ms. Granger, five points to Ravenclaw," Professor McGonagall praised. "Can anyone tell me the four types of Transfiguration?"

Again all hands from Ravenclaw went up but only Harry and Neville's hands went up from Hufflepuff. "Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said pointing to Harry.

"The four types are Transformation, Untransformation, Vanishing and Conjuring," Harry said.

"Good Mr. Potter, five points to Hufflepuff," Professor McGonagall said. "Everyone take out a piece of parchment and a quill." She waved her wand and notes appeared on the board.

Professor McGonagall spent the next hour lecturing on Transfiguration. She always loved having the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in her class because they were all eager to learn and could care less about house rivalries. They were the most pleasant of the bunch and the easiest to teach. In her Gryffindor and Slytherin classes she had to watch to make sure they weren't trying to harm each other.

After the lecture was over Professor McGonagall waved her wand and summoned a box of matches to her. "Take one of these and pass the box around," she instructed handing the box to Harry.

Harry carefully took a match and passed the box behind him to Susan. The box went around the room until everyone had one. "Does everyone have a match?" The students nodded. "You're first task will be to change this match into a needle using what I taught you today. Remember to visualize what you want and keep your concentration."

By the end of class Hermione and a few others managed to successfully transfigure their match while Harry, Neville, Susan, Justin and the rest of the Ravenclaws were able to partially transfigure the match. "Let's see 10 points to Ms. Granger for successfully transfiguring her match and five points to each student that managed to partially transfigure their matches. Homework is to write one foot on what you can do to master this transfiguration, or your process for being able to accomplish it. Dismissed."

"What class do you guys have next?" Hermione asked Harry, Neville, Susan and Hannah.

"Charms," Harry replied, checking his schedule. "What about you?"

"Herbology," Hermione answered. She had memorized her schedule before coming to class.

"That's my favorite class," Neville said. He was bummed he had to wait until tomorrow to go to Herbology.

"How do you know it's your favorite?" Hermione asked confused. "We just finished our first class."

"Pureblood families start teaching their kids before term starts," Susan told her. "Some parents hire tutors while others teach their kids themselves."

Hermione frowned. "That doesn't seem fair to everyone else," she said.

"It's not fair," Hannah agreed. "But that's how our world works. I'm a half blood, like Harry, and like Harry my mother was a Muggleborn. She was close friends with Susan's aunt while they were in school. Muggleborn students found a way to learn over the summer and even practice magic."

Neville noticed Tonks walking toward them. "Sorry Hermione," Neville said apologetically. "We don't have time to explain now but when we get a chance we will try our best."

Harry nodded at his god brother's words. "Yeah we can help you then Hermione," Harry said.

"Hey guys," Tonks greeted. Hannah and Susan excused themselves when they saw April and Lindsay. "Hello Hermione."

"Hi Tonks," Hermione said smiling at her friend's cousins as the boys said, "Hey Dora."

"Where are you off to Hermione?" Tonks questioned. She looked around but the hallway was mostly empty.

"Herbology," Hermione replied.

"Do you know how to get there?" Tonks asked concerned.

Hermione shook her head. Most Ravenclaw first years had an older person to escort them to class but no one offered to help Hermione. "Anthony," Tonks called, getting the attention of a blonde haired, blue eyed, second year Hufflepuff student. Anthony was planning on joining the Quidditch team this year along with Cedric.

"Sup Tonks," Anthony said walking over to his house mate. "Hey Harry, Neville, Hannah, Susan," he turned to Hermione, "sorry I don't know you."

"Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced, offering her hand to the boy.

"Anthony Rickett," Anthony said, shaking Hermione's hand. "What did you need Tonks?"

"You have a free period right?" Tonks asked. Anthony nodded. "Can you take Hermione to Herbology? She doesn't know how to get there. I would take her myself but I need to take Harry and Neville to Charms and then get to Potions."

"Yeah sure," Anthony said. He offered his arm to Hermione, which she took. "Right this way My Lady."

Hermione blushed and muttered a goodbye to the boys. "We need to hurry guys," Tonks said. "Otherwise you will be late to Charms."

Harry and Neville quickly followed their cousin. Thankfully the Charms classroom was down the hallway so it didn't take too long to get there.

Once they arrived Tonks pulled them aside. "I only have a moment so I'm going to make this quick," Tonks said. "After class Cedric and I will meet you here and take you to the Great Hall. After that Gabriel will take you guys to Potions class."

The boys nodded and Tonks said goodbye.

Class with Professor Flitwick was far more relaxed than with Professor McGonagall. The tiny wizard squeaked in excitement when he got to Harry's name and spent ten minutes gushing about Lily's Charms talents, adding that he hoped Harry had Lily's skill.

They spent the class period taking notes with a promise that their next lesson would involve using magic. They left the Charms class with a few minutes to spare. Tonks wasn't there yet so Harry and Neville stood outside the classroom and waited, waving to Susan and Hannah who were heading to lunch.

"What do you think about Flitwick Harry?" Neville asked curious. Remus had warned them about most of the Professor's. Flitwick was as kind as Remus remembered. Remus mentioned Flitwick was a little too grateful to Harry for defeating Voldemort and the Potter heir hoped he wouldn't be favored because of it.

"He's nice," Harry commented diplomatically.

"Reminds me a bit of Sirius when he drinks too much coffee," Neville said and Harry chuckled.

"Who reminds you of Sirius?" Tonks asked walking up to the boys. "Sorry I'm a little late."

"Flitwick," Harry answered as they walked back to the Great Hall for lunch.

"I can see it," Tonks said laughing. "How was class other than that?"

"It was good," Neville answered. Harry didn't say anything as he had a mouthful of food but he nodded. "We didn't get to do any magic though, just take notes."

"It will be that way for most classes," Tonks said. "You have to learn the basics before you can start practicing. Did you guys start reading your Potions book?"

"Yes Mum," Harry teased and Tonks glared at him for a second before turning her appearance to look like Lily Potter. "That's creepy Dora."

"Very creepy," Neville agreed grabbing another sandwich.

Tonks changed her appearance back. "I agree," she said. "I did that once to my Mum and well I will never do that again."

"Why not?" Neville asked confused. Harry was equally confused.

"You guys don't know?" Tonks countered.

"Know what?" they both asked. Tonks shook her head.

"I'm sure you will find out soon enough," she said. "Or not," she muttered under her breath.

After lunch Gabriel and Ernie met with them and escorted them to their first Potions class. "Be careful in Potions," Gabriel told the three boys. "Professor Snape is known to be nasty however he tends to be neutral around us Puffs, Ravenclaws too. Not sure if you know this Harry but Professor Snape didn't get along with your dad so he may try to single you out."

"I know," Harry said. "My Mum told us."

Gabriel nodded. "Well good luck and don't worry if you lose points," he said. "We will get them back."

Harry, Ernie and Neville made their way inside. Most of the class was already there but there were a few Hufflepuffs missing, including Susan. Ernie made his way over to Justin while Harry and Neville partnered up and took the desk in the second row. Harry frowned when he saw Hermione was alone and nudged Neville. "Do you think one of us should partner with her?" Harry asked. "I mean we have been making Potions for a while."

"Hermione's pretty smart," Neville said. "I'm sure she would do fine alone." He looked around the room. Susan was the only one not there and all the spaces were filled other than the one beside Hermione. "Looks like Susan will have to be partnered with Hermione. They'll be fine."

Harry had to agree. "What do you think about talking to Uncle Remus sometime and seeing if Hermione can join us for tutoring?" Harry questioned somewhat hesitantly. He wasn't sure if Neville would like the idea.

Before Neville could answer Susan walked into the classroom and took her seat by Hermione. She waved at the boys and they waved back. "I think it's a good idea," Neville said. "He may be able to help her adjust to the wizarding world better."

Harry couldn't reply because Professor Snape chose that moment to walk into the classroom. He introduced himself and took role, sneering at Harry's name. It didn't bother Harry. He knew Professor Snape wouldn't like him.

Professor Snape started his class by giving a speech on Potions. It was a good speech, Harry thought, until he called them all dunderheads. "Potter," Snape snapped suddenly. "What do you get when you when you mixed powdered root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry furrowed his brow in concentration. It wasn't in his first year book but he knew the answer. "Draught of Living Death sir," he answered without hesitation.

Snape glared for a minute. "Two points to Hufflepuff. Longbottom," Neville sat up in his chair. "Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

"Stomach of a goat sir," Neville replied.

"Another two points to Hufflepuff," Snape said.

He asked Hermione a question next and she was able to answer it immediately. He gave Hermione two points before moving on. Professor Snape waved his wand and directions appeared on the board. There was no lecture on the Boil Cure potion, just the directions on how to prepare it.

It was the easiest potion to make but Harry and Neville knew it would still be easy to make mistakes, especially for new brewers. They just hoped everyone followed the directions. The boys pulled out their potions kits and cauldrons and set them up to boil. "We should ask Uncle Remus to teach us the spell for fire," Neville said as he unsuccessfully tried to light his cauldron.

Harry giggled and took the matches from Neville. He lit the fire and handed them back. "Thanks Harry," Neville said gratefully. He always had problems with that.

"I think it would be a good idea to talk to Uncle Remus," Harry said. "Perhaps we could try looking up the spell ourselves?"

Neville nodded as they carefully placed six snake fangs into their mortar. They concentrated on crushing the fangs, occasionally swishing their mortars around to make sure they got everything. When they were satisfied they measure it out before dumping it into their cauldron.

Neville and Harry were extremely careful as they made their Boil Cure potion. They didn't want Snape to have any reason to pick on them. Professor Snape walked by, checked their cauldron, and quickly moved on when he found nothing wrong with it.

Five minutes before class was over Professor Snape got everyone's attention. "Put a sample of your potion into a vial and put your name on it," he said. He flicked his wand and container appeared. "Place the vials in here when done. Once you clean up your area you are free to leave. Homework is to write one foot on what you did wrong or right depending on how your potion turned out."

The class filled their vials up and labeled them. One by one they made their way to the front of the room and deposited it into the container. Harry and Neville cleaned their spaces as quick as possible, each was thinking about asking Remus about the cleaning spell.

After they finished they headed back to their common room so they could get started on their homework.


	8. Flying Lesson

_Guest- Harry and Neville will eventually befriend the twins but I haven't decided when._

_This story does loosely follow Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and some events in the books will happen here, like Gringotts break in, but will be more behind the scenes as I don't want to copy that book._

_Thanks for the reviews and alerts._

* * *

The first couple weeks at Hogwarts were rather uneventful for Harry and Neville. Their classes were going well and the boys were among the top ranked students for their year along with Hermione, Susan, Daphne, Draco and the other Ravenclaw first years.

Neville helped Harry in Herbology while Harry helped Neville in Charms. They were both decent in Transfiguration, only needing one extra day for some of their transfigurations. Since Binns and Quirrell weren't teaching they studied Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic in a study group that included Hermione, Susan, Hannah and Daphne. Occasionally Draco joined them but he didn't want to spend too much time with Hermione.

Draco was not openly hostile towards Hermione but he tried not to be around her more than necessary. He took his father's words to heart. It was his job to remain on Harry's good side and to do that he had to deal with the Mudbloods. Draco just hoped his father's plan worked and Potter would help his family.

Friday morning had the Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's together for flying lessons. Most first years from all houses were excited while the rest were nervous. Ron Weasley bragged about stealing his brother's broom, until his older brother's Fred and George, claimed it was untrue as Charlie's broom was no longer at the Burrow when Ron supposedly rode it. Ron's face had turned red when people started laughing and calling him a liar and he stormed off angry.

Draco Malfoy claimed he was almost hit by a helicopter, until Daphne Greengrass as him what a helicopter was and Draco had no answer. Daphne didn't know what a helicopter was either until she asked Hermione and Hermione informed her it was impossible to fly close to one as you would have died.

Hermione spent her time reading Quidditch through the Ages, which Harry had lent her. He had tried telling her she wouldn't be able to learn from the book but Hermione ignored him. Hannah and Susan asked Harry for tips on flying, Neville wasn't comfortable enough with his ability to help, and Harry ended up instructing several Muggleborns and Half-bloods that had never flown before.

For the most part Harry and Neville kept their flying adventures to themselves. When asked they gave little information as neither one of them wanted to brag.

Harry and Neville were perfectly calm as they walked to the Quidditch field. They each wore a comfortable loose fitting sweatshirt and jeans. Lily and Alice had made sure to provide comfortable clothes for the boys to play in so their nice clothes weren't ruined.

Madam Hooch stood between two rows of broomsticks. The excited and nervous students gathered around the broomsticks. Ron was across from Harry, waving at the Boy-Who-Lived. He whispered, or thought he whispered, to Lavender that him and Harry were best friends. Harry scowled at Ron and opened his mouth to tell Ron otherwise but didn't get a chance to say anything.

"Step up to the right side of your broom," Hooch instructed the students. They did so. "Put your left hand over your broom and say 'Up'."

"Up," the entire class called. Neville and Harry's broom shot into their hands. Harry was a natural when it came to flying while Neville had to practice.

Harry looked around and noticed not many brooms had shot up. Several brooms did move though. It took three tries for Susan and Hannah to get their brooms and it took four or five tries for everyone else, except Ron. After the sixth try the broom shot up and hit him in the nose. The Gryffindors, Harry and Neville snickered at him.

Madam Hooch instructed them on how to hold and mount the broom before giving instructions to gently take off, hover and touch back down. Harry didn't like how the school brooms looked. Sirius and Frank had explained broom maintenance back when they first started flying and the raven haired boy knew nothing good could come from brooms in this condition.

So it was no surprise to Harry when Neville's broom lurched and sped off on its own. Neville was already a nervous flyer. He was good as long as he had complete control of his broom and someone around him, something Harry was trying to help him with. When his broom took off he yelled for Harry in a panic.

Madam Hooch yelled for him to come back and reached for her own broom but Harry was too quick. He swung his leg over the school broom and took off after Neville. "Harry, Neville," Susan, Hannah and the other Hufflepuffs yelled as Madam Hooch yelled, "Mr. Potter."

Harry ignored them and sped off towards Neville. "Nev," Harry said edging closer. The broom wasn't as easy to maneuver as the one at home but it worked well enough. "I'll try to get close and you need to get onto my broom."

"Okay Harry," Neville said. He trusted his brother with his life.

Harry eased the broom closer to Neville until their legs were touching. "Now Neville," Harry said urgently.

Neville slid one leg onto Harry's broom and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Once he was sure he was secure he took a deep breath and swung his other leg off the out of control broom. The broom zoomed off into the forest.

Harry headed back to the ground. Several of his house members cheered for him while Ron scowled at the attention Harry was receiving. "Harry James Potter," Minerva McGonagall screamed, rushing to the Quidditch pitch.

Harry gulped in fear. He had never seen her so angry, not even when Sirius pranked her and every time she used magic a cat toy, or catnip, appeared. "Professor," he said, wincing at the look she was giving him.

"Not now Harry," she said. She turned to Neville. "You two follow me now."

Several Hufflepuffs tried to defend Harry's actions but Professor McGonagall would hear none of it. She turned around and walked back towards the castle. Harry dropped the broom and he and Neville followed her.

Harry was confused as they walked through the castle. Where were they going? He didn't have a chance to explore the school but he knew wherever they were going it was somewhere he hadn't been before which meant they weren't going to her office or her classroom. He glanced at Neville but Neville was just as confused as he was.

Maybe they were going to the Headmaster's office? Harry shook his head. His grandma didn't trust the Headmaster. She wouldn't take him there no matter how angry she was.

"Poppy," Minerva called as they walked into a large room with rows of beds on each side. Harry realized they were in the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office. "Minerva," she said as a greeting. She looked at Harry and Neville. Neither one looked hurt but both looked scared. She recognized Harry. After all the time James had spent in the Hospital Wing she would recognize him anywhere. The other boy was obviously Frank and Alice's son.

"One of the school brooms malfunctioned during Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom's flying lesson. Mr. Potter here decided to use his broom to fly to Mr. Longbottom and help him off his broom and onto Mr. Potter's broom."

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened at Harry, it explained why she was so angry. They both could have been killed. Poppy had been complaining for years, along with Madam Hooch, about how dangerous the school brooms were. Every year each class would have at least one accident.

She walked over to the boys checking for any sign that they may have been hurt. Neville looked shaken but that was the extent of his injuries. Harry was scared but otherwise completely fine.

She summoned a Calming Draught and handed it to the Longbottom Heir. "Take this," she instructed softly.

"I must make a call," Minerva said, as Neville downed the potion. "I shall return in a few minutes." Neville instantly relaxed.

"Mr. Potter would you like a Calming Draught as well?" Poppy asked kindly. She had a feeling Harry wasn't used to being in trouble and that's why he was reacting badly to Minerva's anger.

"Yes please," Harry whispered.

Poppy summoned the draught and ushered the boys to sit down on the bed closest to them. She handed it to him and he downed it. "You know Harry, you look just like your father," she began.

"Except the eyes, you have your mother's eyes," he finished grinning. He heard that a lot from Sirius and Remus. They were still so shocked about how alike James and Harry looked. Lily told him that too but mostly when she complained about Harry's hair.

Poppy smiled fondly. "I'm sure you hear that often," she said. Harry nodded. "I knew your father. He was in here a lot when he was a student. I hope you two don't plan on taking after him and his friends." She glanced at Neville when she spoke

The doors to the Hospital Wing swung open and Neville and Harry watched in horror as Lily Potter, Frank and Alice Longbottom and Sirius Black followed Professor McGonagall into the Hospital Wing.

"You called our parents," Neville said weakly.

"Of course she called us," Alice said angrily. She was angry but not at Harry or Neville. She was angry because her son and nephew were almost hurt due to faulty brooms.

"Harry, come here," Lily instructed softly. Harry recognized that voice. He had heard it before, once, when he was little and tried to sneak in to see Remus during a full moon. Remus took his potion, of course, and was safe but there was a reason he was locked up and Lily didn't like him risking his life even if it was to comfort his Uncle.

Harry nervously walked over to his mother. "I'm not sorry Mum," Harry said, not making eye contact with her mother. "He could have been hurt or killed and Madam Hooch didn't do anything, no one did."

"You could have been killed too," Lily snapped. Harry shrugged. "I know you wanted to save him but I'm sure Madam Hooch would have done something. You are eleven years old you shouldn't be risking your life. Did you even think when you flew off to Neville?" Her voice was getting louder and louder. Soon Alice and Frank stopped talking to Neville to listen to Lily.

"I… no," Harry said looking down.

"I didn't think so," Lily said glaring at her son. "If you had then you would have realized using a school broom wasn't safe."

"I'm sorry for not thinking," Harry said, finally glancing at his mother. "And I'm sorry for scaring you but I'm not sorry for saving Neville."

"I know Harry," Lily said hugging her son. "You're lucky Minerva isn't punishing you, other than calling us."

Harry walked sat back down on the bed and Lily looked up. "Damn you James," she muttered so her son couldn't hear her. "He had to be just like you." James' self-sacrificing behavior was one she hoped Harry didn't get. Unfortunately she was wrong. She sighed. She couldn't be too angry. He was trying to save his family.

"Neville," Frank said. Neither Frank nor Alice was mad at Neville, or even Harry. They weren't happy Harry risked his own life but they were happy he saved their son. "Tell us what happened."

Neville looked at his parents. He was sure they were going to yell at him. "We were practicing hovering," Neville explained. "My broom went out of control and Harry rushed off after me. He…" He stopped when he heard his Aunt Lily yelling.

When Lily finally stopped yelling Frank turned his attention to Minerva. "Why were first years allowed to ride brooms that were obviously not safe?" he demanded. He didn't get angry often but when he did he was dangerous.

"Rolanda has been asking for new brooms for years," Minerva said. "Albus is insisting the brooms we have fine and there is no money for new ones."

Frank rubbed his head, trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to yell at Minerva. It wasn't her fault. "Minerva," Sirius said stepping forward. Harry and Lily had stopped chatting about classes when Frank spoke up. "The problem with getting new brooms is money right?" Minerva nodded. "So if someone were to donate the money needed for brooms then Madam Hooch could purchase some?"

Minerva shook her head. "That won't work Sirius," she said sadly. "The money would go straight to the Headmaster and he would then decide where the money should be used. Brooms are never his priority; he would use the money for something else. But if someone were to donate brooms, then they would go directly to Rolanda."

Sirius looked thoughtful. "How about some Cleansweep seven's?" he suggested. "Better quality than the Comet's but still work as a beginner broom."

Minerva nodded. "I agree," she said. "Those would be good starter brooms."

"How many would be needed?" he asked.

"Thirty should suffice," Minerva said after a quick count.

"Deal," Sirius said. "Tell Madam Hooch to expect them this afternoon. They will be delievered with a house elf."

"Thank you Sirius," Minerva said gratefully. With better broom more students may want to play Quidditch and her team would have a chance of winning, at least this year. Next year, when Harry was allowed to try out, she was certain Hufflepuff would be taking the trophy.

"Anytime," Sirius said dismissing her thanks. "Nothing is too good for my godsons and their friends."

The Longbottom's, Lily and Sirius said goodbye and Minerva led them back to the Floo. "You're free to go," Poppy told the boys.


End file.
